The Gate to Everywhere
by dreamflower02
Summary: An AU LotR/Narnia crossover: in Fourth Age Gondor, a mysterious Gate is found in the garden behind the Citadel that leads to adventure...(2011 LotR GenFic Big Bang). A crossover of my AU Eucatastrophe universe and "The Magician's Nephew".
1. Foreword and Chapter 1

(Written in 2011 for the LOTR GFIC Community Big Bang Challenge. The art for this story was created by Armariel, and all of it can be found at

add prefix lotrgfic dot com slash viewstory dot php ? sid =1798&chapter=1 )

**Foreword:**

This crossover needs some explanation. The idea for it first came to me in 2007, but it took me this long, and the impetus of a Big Bang Challenge to actually buckle down and write it.

Strictly speaking, this is not a _Lord of the Rings_ crossover: it is a crossover of a _Lord of the Rings fanfic AU/Narnia_. And it is not a crossover with the part of the story of Narnia with which most people are familiar. This story takes place long before _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ It is, in fact, a sequel of sorts, to the story which was chronologically first even though it was written and published second to last, _The Magician's Nephew_.

(Be prepared for spoilers below for _The Magician's Nephew_.)

So a little background is in order for those who have not read _The Magician's Nephew_. That story is of the creation of Narnia by Aslan, and tells how Jadis the White Witch, was introduced into that world. The protagonists of the story are Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer. If you read _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_. then you met Digory, for he grew up to become the Professor Kirke of that story. Digory and Polly were children in the early Edwardian era. Digory happens to be the title character, for he is the nephew of the magician whose interference in things he does not understand results in all sorts of trouble.

Suffice it to say, Aslan gives Digory and Polly the task of planting a very special Tree in the new world, one that will protect and guard Narnia from Jadis for a very long time.

Two other people end up in Narnia as well: a very ordinary London cabbie named Frank and his wife Helen, who end up becoming the very first King and Queen of that land and the ancestors of the Kings and Queens who follow right up until the time of the White Witch.

The most pertinent part of that story to this one however, is the fact that Digory and Polly did not enter Narnia through a wardrobe, but through the _Wood Between the Worlds,_ a place _between_ places, from which it is possible to enter _any_other world. It occurred to me that that would include Arda…

The events of this story take place in the Narnian year 302.

The Middle-earth side of the story takes place in my "Eucatastrophe-universe". In that universe, two small but important events alter the results of the War of the Ring. The first thing that happens is that at the storming of Isengard, Quickbeam is just a bit quicker than he was in the books, and manages to catch and kill Saruman before he makes it back into Orthanc. The second event to occur is that before the Battle of the Black Gate, the bearers of the Three realize that the idea that the destruction of the One Ring will cause them to fade could very well be one of Saruman's lies. Saruman, after all, had long been a part of the White Council and had been considered their "expert" on ring-lore. Since they now realize Saruman's treachery, they are no longer certain of his conclusions on the matter.

There are a number of good results from these two events: Saruman never goes to the Shire, so the troubles caused by Lotho and his Ruffians are not as bad, and Frodo never hears Saruman's prediction that he will not have health and long life. Also, the Three Rings, instead of fading, are freed by the destruction of the One to find their full potential. As a sort of reward for this outcome, the Ban on returning from the West is lifted. Those who wish to do so are free to return. (This still, however, remains a very small number; only those who are privileged to go West may do so, and of those already in the West very few have a desire to return to Middle-earth.) Galadriel delays her sailing until Celeborn is ready to go with her; Elrond sails, for he is eager to find Celebrian (they both return a few years later); Bilbo sails, and Frodo and Gandalf accompany him to his new home and then turn around and come back. Frodo has no need to remain in the West, as Elrond and Gandalf are able to complete his healing on the voyage over.

My stories of the "Eucatastrophe-verse" may be found here at this site.

In _this _particular "Eucatastrophe-verse" story, Frodo, at the age of 83, has retired to Minas Anor, where he hopes to finish his definitive book on the languages of Men and Elves. Merry's son Peridoc, Pippin's son Faramir, and two of Sam's sons-Merry-lad and Pippin-lad-have accompanied him, for they are to spend two years studying at the Court of the High King.]

Frodo lives in the old guesthouse, with Gandalf, who does his own studying, and occasionally advises the King. The four lads are staying there as well, though they spend most of their time at the Citadel, serving as pages, and studying with the children of the King and the Steward.

The children's ages are as follows:

Fam (Faramir) Took: 21 (13 ½ in Man-years)  
Perry (Peridoc) Brandybuck: 26 (16 ½ in Man-years)  
Merry-lad Gamgee: 23, almost 24 (15 in Man-years)  
Pippin-lad Gamgee: 22 (14 in Man-years)

Eldarion: son of Aragorn and Arwen, 18 (28 in Hobbit-years)  
Elliniel: daughter of Aragorn and Arwen, 12 (18 in Hobbit-years)  
Elboron: oldest son of Faramir and Éowyn, 26(40 in Hobbit-years)  
Therry (Théorigithu) 21; older daughter of Faramir and Éowyn (33 in Hobbit-years)  
Elemir: Younger son of Faramir and Éowyn, 15 (24 in Hobbit-years)  
Morwen: Younger daughter of Faramir and Éowyn, 13 (20 in Hobbit-years)

Digory Kirk: 12 (18 in Hobbit-years)  
Polly Plummer: 12 (18 in Hobbit-years)

**Author's Note:**

I would very much like to thank my wonderful, patient and remarkable beta, Celeritas; and my very talented artist, Armariel!

Thank you so much ladies, for making this possible!

**Chapter 1**

"Fam! What are you doing? Find the ball, so we can get on with the game!" Peridoc Brandybuck called to his cousin Faramir Took as they and their friends had been playing at ball in a small and sunny garden nestled between two wings of the Citadel. It was not far from the Royal Family's private exit from their quarters.

"I can't find it, Perry." All that could be seen of the young Took was his bottom and the soles of his hairy feet as he was crawling beneath the shrubbery that lined the stone garden wall.

"D'you need us to come and help you look?" called Merry Gamgee, turning a mild glare to his brother Pippin. Pippin looked abashed. It was he who had kicked the ball into the shrubbery in the first place.

"No, I'm sure I'll find-Hoy! What's this?" Fam's voice was sharp with surprise.

"What did you find?" asked Perry, coming up to his cousin.

"Look!" Fam held up a large ring, apparently made of _mithril_, for it was shiny and unmarred despite having been buried in the dirt. From it hung two large and ornate keys, one yellow, one green. The colours were almost too bright, garish enough to offend the eyes, and it seemed to go all the way through the metal—it was not painted on.

The other children gathered around: Princess Elliniel, daughter of King Elessar and Queen Arwen and Elemir and Morwen, the younger son and daughter of the Steward Lord Faramir and the Lady Eowyn.

The weather was lovely- a blue Southern sky devoid of clouds, enough of a breeze to keep active children from being too hot, and a garden filled with the scents of flowers and herbs. The royal tutor, Master Valacar, had dismissed them for the day when he realised that his pupils had little attention for their lessons while sunshine and fresh air beckoned. With parents and older siblings away for the day at a reception held by the new delegation from Far Harad, the children had been delighted to have the run of the garden for a game of ball, and their teacher was all too glad to treat himself to a few extra hours to go to the Archives. There was a book he had been meaning to look at for quite some time.

The children had been enjoying themselves splendidly until Pippin had kicked the ball into the shrubbery. But now the ball and the game were both forgotten in the excitement of young Faramir's mysterious find.

"What strange looking keys!" exclaimed Elliniel. "I've never seen anything like them."

"I wonder what they open?" asked Morwen.

Elemir began to pull away the ivy which grew thickly against the stone wall. "Look!"

There, set a few feet above the ground was a doorway, or perhaps a gate. It appeared to be very old, and it had been covered over completely by the thick growth of vines and shrubbery. No hinges or handles were visible, but set to the right hand side about halfway up the gate was a keyhole. The key hole was far out of the reach of any of the children.

"How odd that is!" said Perry. "Why would anyone put a gate up there, of all places?" For the wall ran along the very edge of the Seventh Circle, and there was nothing but air and a sheer drop to the sixth level of the City on the other side.

Fam studied the gate and the pair of odd looking keys in his hand. "I wonder?" he asked. "Do you suppose one of these will open it?"

Perry grinned. "Let me see them," he said, and lifted them neatly from Fam's fingers. "Here, Elemir! Give me a hoist up there, please!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Merry.

"Perry, be careful!" called Fam, as Elemir was quickly boosting the hobbit onto his sturdy shoulders. Elliniel put a hand out to steady him as he leaned closer to the wall. Fam reached up and put his hands on Perry's feet, as Perry gripped the green key. He maneuvered it carefully into the keyhole.

"It goes in but it won't turn! Let me try the yellow one," he called down. Elemir wobbled slightly, but Fam and Elliniel steadied him, as Morwen and the Gamgee brothers looked on with trepidation. Perry fumbled a little with the key ring, and then finally got a grip on the yellow key and inserted it into the keyhole. With a cry of triumph, Perry turned the key and then the gate swung outwards. Perry stuck his head through and-

Morwen gave a shriek, echoed by Merry and Pippin.

For all four of their friends had vanished.

xxxxx

On a grassy sward that ran down from a magnificent old manor-house, a boy and a girl were taking their ease. It was the August bank-holiday, and the day was warm and drowsy. The boy was sprawled on his back, with one foot crossed over his bent knee and his hands locked together behind his head as he watched the clouds. The girl was seated tailor fashion with her skirts tucked up modestly, and was weaving a daisy chain.

"I say, Polly," said the boy rather abruptly, for they'd not been talking. They were far too good friends to need to chatter at one another endlessly as some folk do. "I say- do you ever wonder whether we shall ever get a chance to go back?"

She turned to him with a wistful smile. "To Narnia? All the time." She blushed. "Once, last winter, I was tempted to go out in the back garden and dig up a couple of the rings. But as you were here and I was there, well, it hardly seemed fair to do it without you. And then, as I thought about it, it didn't seem the kind of thing that Aslan would like. So I didn't."

"You are a brick, Polly," said the boy, whose name was Digory. "Sometimes I can hardly remember it. But then I think about how dreadful things were before, and how splendid they are now, and I know that it was all real. I do wish we could see Aslan again!"

Polly closed her eyes and turned her face up to the sun. Its warmth felt good against her skin and the brightness of it made her see colorful spots on the inside of her eyelids. "Sometimes I think about Him, and I miss Him so much. His deep eyes that are always so kind and wise, His warm breath that smells like every kind of beautiful day I've ever known; sometimes I think that I can actually feel it-" She took a deep breath.

"Son of Adam, Daughter of Eve."

The voice was gentle, yet also deep and rumbling at the same time, and it seemed to come from everywhere at once. Polly's eyes flew open, and Digory sat bolt upright.

"Oh, Aslan!" they both cried, and threw themselves upon Him, burying their faces in the warmth of His mane. "Oh, Aslan!" They were laughing and weeping all at once for the sheer joy of seeing Him once more.

Finally, sniffling and wiping their eyes with the backs of their hands, for they neither of them had so much as a single pocket handkerchief between them, they stood back and looked at Him, wondering why He had come to them. Surely He had a reason. Aslan never did anything without purpose.

"My children," He said, "I have a task for you. A very important task.

"In Narnia?" asked Digory hopefully.

"No, Son of Adam, not yet in Narnia, though your path and your task will lead you there soon. But first you must go somewhere else." He looked at them with a smile in His eyes. "Come; let Me breathe upon you..."

xxxxx

The Gamgee lads and Morwen gaped.

Finally Pippin spoke. "They vanished the way old Bilbo did in the stories. But there was no ring! I've never heard of a _key _ of Power. And _ all_of them disappeared!"

Morwen drew a deep breath. "We've got to tell someone. We need help." Yet she was uncertain. The King was gone for the day, as was the Steward, the Queen, and Lady Eowyn. Who would they tell?

"Gandalf!" said Merry firmly.

Morwen nodded. "Mithrandir will know what to do!"

The three children looked back in dismay at the gate. It was still open slightly, swinging back into the open air behind it, the mysterious keys still hanging from the keyhole.

Who would believe such a thing?

Pippin nodded. "You are right! Gandalf will know what to do! We should go at once!"

But before they could turn, just as suddenly as their friends had vanished, two figures had appeared within the gate.

xxxxx

Polly and Digory had stood before Aslan, and felt his warm breath, and it seemed like a warm wind carrying them away. There was a sensation almost of flying. The wind stopped and they opened their eyes.

And they found themselves peering down out of an opening at three startled upturned faces.

Digory pulled himself up and swung round awkwardly so that he was sitting in the opening, which appeared to be a gate of some sort in spite of being rather high up from the ground. He reached over and gave Polly a hand, so that she too could swing her legs around, and the two of them sat side by side within the opening.

He found he was facing a girl who appeared to be the same age as he and Polly, and two boys whom he at first thought were much younger, until he got a better look at them. Their ears came to points, like the ears of fauns, and peeked out from beneath sandy brown curls. Their feet were covered in thick curls of the same color. Clearly those two were _not_Sons of Adam!

"Hullo!" he said. "My name is Digory Kirke and this is my friend Polly Plummer."

"Hullo!" Polly added. "Can you tell us where we are?"

The girl, whose face had appeared quite startled at first, drew herself up gracefully, and inclined her head politely. "I am Morwen, daughter of Faramir. My father is the Steward of Gondor. You are in the City of Minas Anor, in the garden of the Citadel. These are my friends Merry Gamgee and Pippin Gamgee."

Pippin gave a polite half-bow. "At your service," he said, hobbit manners coming to the fore.

But Merry gave the newcomers a direct and suspicious look. "That's all well and good," he said, "but I don't think we should be putting ourselves at folkses' service until they tell us what they've done with our friends!" He received a poke in the ribs from his younger brother for this, as well as a pinch on his arm from Morwen. He shot his brother a baleful glare.

Digory slid the distance from the gate to the ground. It was a fair drop, but not too bad. He turned to help Polly, but she was already dropping down herself. He put out a hand to steady her when she landed. She shook her head and looked at the others. "We did not do anything with anyone," she said. "What happened to your friends?"

"They disappeared into that same gate that you just came out of, not a minute before!" Merry replied belligerently. "You must've seen them."

"Two lads like us," said Pippin, "and a boy and a girl as well."

"I'm afraid not," said Polly. "We didn't see anyone like that at all."

Morwen looked at her companions. "I really do think we should go and speak to Mithrandir."

"And Uncle Frodo!" added Pippin.

Merry nodded decisively. "They will know what to do."

The girl looked at Digory and Polly. "You will come with us, please?" she asked. Digory and Polly exchanged glances. It really did seem the right thing to do.

They now followed their three new acquaintances. Morwen was saying, "Mithrandir- or Gandalf as the hobbits call him- is the White Wizard, and is very wise and good. And Master Frodo is not a wizard, but he also is very wise and good."

Digory caught Polly's eye and mouthed "A wizard?" Their experience with Digory's Uncle Andrew had not been a good one, though he had only described himself as a magician, and not as a wizard. "I hope," he whispered, "that they are wise and good!"

"We'll soon find out," answered Polly.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

There was the oddest sensation as the Citadel garden vanished, a moment of confusion during which they could not tell up or down; then they noticed a soft green light, as though it were coming through a canopy of leaves. They felt as though they were floating, and Fam wondered if they had fallen into deep water, which should have frightened him but didn't as he was having no difficulty with breathing. It did feel almost like swimming upward. Suddenly he realised they were in water, as he found himself with the others, scrambling out of some sort of pond.

And yet, the strangest thing was, as he stood, he was not in the least bit wet! Nor were the others.

They gazed around. "Where are we?" asked Perry.

"It's not Lothlorien," said Fam. "These trees are not _mellyrn_. Though," he said doubtfully, it rather feels like the Lady's Wood." They had stopped there for a while with their Uncle Frodo on the way to Gondor, and Fam would never forget how strange and wonderful the Golden Wood was. Yet it was not so strange as this place.

There was indeed a feeling of timelessness here, wherever "here" might be. The trees were so tall it was hard to see even the lowest of branches, and the light had an eerie, dreamlike quality to it. It was quiet, so quiet that the children could hear themselves breathe, hear their own hearts beating.

They stood upon a grassy sward, as green and smooth as any lawn they had ever seen. The air seemed almost too light to breathe. One could almost feel the trees growing.

"Look at the pools," said Elliniel in amazement. Every few yards, everywhere they looked, was another pool, identical to the pool from which they had emerged. Except-

One pool had a bit of grass cut away near one edge, exposing the rich dark soil beneath. And very near that one where it seemed as though another pool ought to have been, there was only a depression in the ground. It was the same size as the pools, and perfectly round as well, but it was covered in the same short lush grass as grew all around them.

Elemir looked about and then back at the others, a distant expression on his face. He stared at Elliniel and the hobbits blankly. "I think I know you?" he said doubtfully.

Elliniel looked back at him, very nearly as confused. "Of course you do," she said. But her voice faded away even as she spoke.

"Hoy!" said Perry. "Of course you know us. We've all been friends for ages."

"Yes, we know you..." said Elemir, but he began to wander off without looking at them. Elliniel stood staring up at the trees, as though they reminded her of something.

Elemir stopped moving, his attention apparently caught by something. He took a couple of steps more and said "Look!"

Not far from the pool where a strip of grass had been cut away at one edge, a small animal could be seen. The other three children went towards it, and Elliniel knelt down and began to stroke its furry head.

"What is it?" asked Fam.

"I have no idea," answered Perry. "It's the size of a small rabbit, but its face is more like that of a mouse. And it has something tied about its neck."

Indeed, there was a tie of some sort, and bound to it was a bright yellow ring, small enough to put on a finger. Fam held out the keys. "It seems to be made of the same sort of stuff as the yellow key."

For a moment Elemir and Elliniel seemed to come out of their daze. "A Ring?" asked Elemir.

"A Ring of Power?" put in Elliniel.

The four of them stared at one another in dismay. What _had_they got themselves into? And more importantly, how would they get themselves out?

Elliniel looked down at the animal once more and resumed her stroking. "It is so soft. I wonder what sort of creature it might be?"

Elemir sat down next to her and began stroking it as well. "I do not think I have seen anything like it before?" His voice had gone all dreamy again. He looked about, almost as if for the first time. "This is a nice sort of place, is it not?" Then he glanced up at Fam and Perry. "What sort of creatures might _you_be? I think I should know."

Fam gripped his cousin's arm in dismay. "This isn't good, Perry! They seem to keep forgetting themselves!"

Perry shook his head, and reached down to tug on Elemir's shoulder. "Elemir! Come on!"

"What are you going to do?" Fam asked.

"We should get them back over to that pool we came out of," said Perry. "Then if we jump in it we might get back home."

"But we don't _know_that's what would happen!"

"I know, but we need to do something. Look at them. And there's no one to help us." He stopped tugging at Elemir, and went to tap on Elliniel's shoulder. She paid no mind.

"What happens if _we_start to forget?" asked Fam as the dreadful thought occurred to him. "Perry, what if it just takes longer for hobbits to forget?"

"I don't know," Perry replied, now thoroughly alarmed. "I do wish I knew what was happening!"

"The Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve are the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve in whatever world they find themselves, and in this place which is every world and none, they do not properly belong at all," said a soft voice. "But hobbits are firmly rooted deep in their own world, and that does not change when they find themselves elsewhere."

The two lads turned with a jerk to see who had spoken, but all they saw now was a Lamb standing behind them.

"Who was speaking?" asked Perry. "And why didn't we see that Lamb before?"

"I was speaking," said the Lamb, "and you did not see me before because you were not looking where I was."

"Lambs don't talk," said Fam very firmly.

"Do they not?" and it seemed that the Lamb sounded amused.

Perry shook his head swiftly, as if to clear it. "Faramir Took, I have a feeling we're not in Gondor anymore."

xxxxx

Frodo frowned, putting down his pen and picking up the huge book on the table. He looked at it, and then brought over a scroll that was partially unrolled from the opposite side of the table. There was that word again. Yes, yes, it was the same word. It looked as though the spelling had shifted sometime during the earliest years of the first ruling Steward. But it had actually moved closer to the original Quenya spelling, rather than to the Sindarin. Was that a coincidence, or was there some influence at work?

He turned to look across the room at Gandalf, who was smoking his pipe, and quite absorbed in a book himself. He shook his head. The wizard never would answer that sort of question. He claimed that he could not possibly remember such trivial things. Frodo didn't believe that for a moment, of course. Gandalf just found it amusing to watch Frodo work. Apparently he also found his reading material amusing, thought Frodo, listening to Gandalf's deep rumble of a low chuckle. His friend had taken lately to reading volumes of stories by a Man who lived in Dol Amroth. They were not stories of lore or accounts of the past, but rather brand new tales that the writer had made up out of his own head! Many of them were quite amusing and poked fun at actual figures of history and political figures. Prince Faramir had told Frodo that he thought the stories would soon start a trend.

Such tales would undoubtedly be quite popular in the Shire. Frodo thought, thinking of some of the wild tales that Pippin often came up with! For a moment he sighed, missing his cousin quite fiercely. But the bout of melancholy did not last; after all, this was an exile of his own choosing. Like Bilbo before him, he had retired to live outside the Shire where he could indulge his scholarly ambitions. Bilbo had chosen to go live among the Elves, first in Rivendell, and then across the Sea to the West. (Frodo pushed aside the thought that Bilbo might have finally accepted the Gift of the Secondborn. He'd rather think of him as still there happily scribbling away.) But unlike his older cousin, Frodo had not gone alone into exile. He had brought some company with him.

He recalled the conversation he'd had with Sam, shortly after he'd made up his mind to retire to Minas Anor.

_Sam had looked thoughtful. "You know, Frodo..." his voice trailed off, and he looked somewhat embarrassed._

_"Don't try to talk me out of it, Sam."_

_Sam shook his head. I won't. I can't say but what I'll not be sorry to see you go. We'll miss you something dreadful, we will. But I knew sooner or later you'd want to go off again." He paused. "No, what I'd like to do, sir, is ask you a favour." He went red to the tips of his ears. Frodo had, after long effort, managed to get Sam to stop calling him his Master, but the habits ingrained since childhood were hard to completely erase. Asking Frodo for a favour was not something Sam's Gaffer would have approved of. The Gaffer was long gone, but his influence was not._

_But all Frodo had said was, "Anything Sam, you know that!"_

_Sam shook his head. "Don't say yes until you hear what I'm asking. Like my old Gaffer always said, 'never buy a pig in a poke'. You know, Elanor had her year at serving the Queen down South, and Frodo-lad took his turn serving the King up at Annúminas. Rose-lass don't have no interest in going out of the Shire. The times we've taken her with us to Bree, or up to the King's new Citadel, it's been naught from her but 'When're we going home, Sam-dad?' the whole time, as you well know. She takes after her Gaffer that way, I guess."_

_Frodo nodded slowly. He thought perhaps he knew where Sam was going._

_"But well, sir I think Merry-lad and Pippin-lad could do with some time outside the Shire, and maybe some time around their Uncle Strider would do 'em some good." There was a slight furrow in Sam's brow. Frodo knew he worried about those two. Unlike Frodo-lad, neither of them seemed to have a natural aptitude for gardening. And neither of them seemed to have any idea of what they wished to do in life. Frodo was concerned about them as well. While Sam had found his family gentrified whether he wished it or no, his younger sons were not quite in the position of many young gentlehobbits. Their older brother would inherit Bag End, and they would need to do something with their lives as well._

_Frodo saved Sam having to say it. "You want me to take the lads with me to Gondor?"_

_"Well, sir, I'll need to write to the King first, see if he minds..."_

_Frodo nodded: that would only be proper, though he had no doubt at all that Aragorn would welcome Sam's sons with open arms._

_"I think it would be an excellent idea. I have already been in touch with both the King and with Gandalf. Gandalf is going to join me there; the two of us will stay in the old guesthouse in the Sixth Circle. If we had the lads with us, I could keep an eye on them better there, and I am thinking they would be more comfortable than in the Citadel."_

_Sam grinned. "Then you will take them?"_

_Frodo nodded._

But that had not been the end of it. When Merry and Pippin had learned of his intention to take their namesakes to Godonr, they asked him to take their own sons as well. Merry made a persuasive argument that considering the positions their lads would inherit, having experience of the wider world was almost a necessity. Pippin merely widened his green eyes, and smilingly assumed that of course Frodo would be delighted to have Faramir and Peridoc come along to keep Merry-lad and Pippin-lad company.

Naturally Frodo agreed. He rarely could deny his cousins anything, and it only took a little honest thought to realise that it would very well be easier to handle the four of them than just the two. Young Faramir was quite level-headed for his age- he took after his Uncle Merry much more than after his own father as a child. And it would be good for all of them.

Suddenly Frodo's musings were interrupted. He looked up sharply at the sound of running and the door of the guesthouse burst open unceremoniously. Frodo was annoyed; the lads knew not to do that! He stood up to remonstrate with them, but when he turned, his reproaches died unspoken.

Merry-lad and Pippin-lad were pale and breathing hard. Lady Morwen stood behind them, tears standing in her eyes. All three of them looked terrified. Behind them stood two strange children, about the same age as Lady Morwen, but clad in garments unlike any Frodo had ever seen before. They too looked frightened, but they also looked determined, as though they had some unpleasant but necessary task before them.

Suddenly all of them began to speak at once.

"Enough!" Frodo said sharply. They stopped as quickly as they had begun, and looked at one another in dismay. Frodo turned to Merry-lad. "Merry Gamgee! Where are Peridoc and Faramir?"

Merry's eyes grew even wider, and he bit his lip. "They disappeared."

Pippin-lad interrupted. "Just like Bilbo in the tales!"

Frodo's jaw dropped, but he had no chance to reply.

Gandalf also had stood up when the children had entered, and now he stepped forward. "And who are these young people?" he asked.

Polly and Digory stepped forward. "If you please, sir," said Digory, "my name is Digory Kirke."

Polly gave a little curtsy. "And I am Polly Plummer," she said. Then her face and Digory's lit up, as they gazed past Gandalf and Frodo.

"They are MY emissaries," said a voice behind Gandalf and Frodo.

"Aslan!" Polly and Digory cried out joyfully.

Gandalf and Frodo turned to see the giant Lion who stood there. Merry and Pippin clung to one another, their eyes wide. Morwen was white with shock. But Gandalf and Frodo both dropped to their knees, their heads bowed.

"What would you have of us, my Lord?" asked Gandalf.

"Rise, my children," said the Lion. "I've a task for the young ones in your care."

Frodo stood and looked up into the warm golden eyes, and saw great love and compassion. And yet- he knew what he had to ask. "My Lord, they are not my children. My duty is to keep them safe for their own parents. Is this task a dangerous one?" He blushed and lowered his eyes, for he knew that it was not his place to question this One, and yet he also knew that for his duty to Sam and Merry and Pippin, he must ask anyway.

"Belovèd, all tasks are dangerous in one way or another; yet this one is not so perilous or so onerous as the one which you undertook.

Frodo swallowed, met the eyes once more, and nodded. "I trust you," he said simply.

"Olórin, my child, present the other young ones to Me," said the Lion.

Gandalf turned and gestured to the children, and somewhat emboldened by the trust he and Frodo were showing to this immense and powerful beast, Morwen, Merry and Pippin stepped to the wizard's side. He placed a hand upon Morwen's shoulder. "This, my Lord, is the Lady Morwen, daughter of Faramir, Prince of Ithilien and Steward of Gondor, and of his Lady Eowyn, Princess of Ithilien and Nazgul-bane."

Morwen looked up at Aslan briefly and met His eyes, before dropping into a profound and graceful curtsy. "My Lord," she said.

"My child. You have the courage of your mother and the wisdom of your father. You will have a chance to show it."

Merry-lad and Pippin-lad had moved closer to Frodo, and stood shoulder to shoulder. That Uncle Frodo and Gandalf seemed to know this creature was reassuring, and He did not seem at all ferocious, speaking in a gentle voice and kind. Still, He was _very_ large and had a great _many_teeth.

"Here are Merry Gamgee and Pippin Gamgee, sons of Samwise Gamgee, _Harthad Uluithiad_and namesakes of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took," said Gandalf.

The brothers looked at one another, and then both bowed. "At your service, My Lord," said Merry, in a rather wobbly voice, speaking for the both of them.

"You have much to live up to, do you not?" said the Lion. "Fear not, you will be able to live up to your names with honour."

They risked a look at his face, and it seemed to them that He was smiling, though why it seemed that way they could not tell.

"Each of you will have an important part to play," said Aslan.

xxxxx

The Lamb seemed to laugh. "No, you are no longer in Gondor, my sons. You are no longer in Arda. This place where you are is a way to all places."

"But what is wrong with Elemir and the princess?" asked Faramir.

"As I said, the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve do not belong here. Nor do hobbitkind, but you have not completely left your own home behind as have they."

Perry looked at the Lamb, and then back at his other two friends who seemed completely engrossed in stroking the strange animal. They had not even seemed to notice the talking Lamb. He pursed his lips and looked around the Wood. "If we take them back into that pond we came out of, will it take us home?"

"Not yet," replied the Lamb, "for you have a job to do. Do you see that pond over there?"

xxxxx

Aslan turned His eyes to the children. "Your tasks are two-fold. First you must inform the King and Queen, and the Steward and his Lady, of what has happened. And then you must find the others and help them to return. You will know what to do when the time comes, my children." And he breathed upon them, and then He was gone.

All of them looked at one another, a feeling of disappointment that Aslan was no longer present, although somehow they all felt that He was yet _with_them.

There was a brief silence, and then Pippin-lad said "What next, Uncle Frodo?" And at that moment, his stomach gave a decided rumble.

Frodo smiled. "Next, we have luncheon. We might as well eat as we discuss our next step. We have time, for I am sure that we have a couple of hours until the Court has returned from the embassy."

Polly and Digory were surprised to realise that they too were hungry, and did not object to following the others into a sunny kitchen where they saw two tables and sets of chairs: one large and one small. The wizard sat down in one of the chairs at the larger table, and Polly, Digory and Morwen joined him there, while Merry and Pippin took seats at the smaller one. The children watched as Frodo bustled about and soon they found themselves tucking into a substantial luncheon consisting of a thick vegetable soup, a salad of young greens dressed with oil and vinegar, thick crusty slices of brown bread, sweet butter, and a sharp and tangy crumbly white cheese. They were given tumblers of lemonade to drink and when the rest of the meal had ended Frodo brought out a bowl filled with peaches and plums. The meal seemed to go on for quite a long while, for while the folk at the large table finished, those at the smaller one kept eating for some time. In the meanwhile, Polly and Digory gave an account of themselves and their original adventure with Aslan when the land of Narnia had come in to being.

When they had finished their story, Gandalf gave a nod. "I think I may see the shape of what lies ahead for you," he said.

Frodo pushed back in his chair, but did not rise. His eyes were sparkling with interest, and in spite of his silver hairs, his smile seemed young. "That sounds like quite an adventure! I would love to have seen it! Imagine hearing the Music as it calls a world into being!"

Gandalf looked at him with a fond smile. "I do not have to imagine, my friend! The Song is always wondrous and beyond telling."

Frodo looked at each of the children in turn. Polly and Digory found themselves blushing under his scrutiny- he seemed to be able to see right through them, though not in a bad way. He turned his gaze upon Morwen last of all.

"Lady Morwen, I am sure that your parents have returned to the Citadel by now. I think it would be a good idea if you went ahead to prepare them as well as the King and Queen for our visit. Merry-lad and Pippin-lad, you go with her and add your witness to hers. Gandalf and I will speak a little longer with Polly and Digory, and then we will all join you shortly. Make sure that the King will be ready to receive us."

Morwen nodded. "Yes, Master Frodo."

"Yes, sir, Uncle Frodo," chorused Merry-lad and Pippin-lad. The three children left the tables, and Polly and Digory were left alone with Frodo and Gandalf.

Digory realised that Master Frodo and the wizard were studying him and Polly intently. He lifted his chin to meet their gaze. Aslan said that he and Polly were His emissaries, so they'd nothing to fear. They had done nothing wrong, after all.

Master Frodo's eyes were compassionate and concerned, but the wizard's black eyes were _knowing_. Yet they too were kind.

"Tell me, children," said Gandalf, "why do _you_think that Aslan has sent our young friends to the world of Narnia?"

Digory and Polly exchanged a look, and then Polly said, "He only told us of our task. He doesn't speak of what He asks others to do."

Gandalf chuckled. "That is meet. But we need to know more. You said that on your first visit to Narnia, you planted a Tree?"

"Yes, sir," answered Digory. "Aslan sent us to fetch the Apple, so that we could plant the Tree that would keep Jadis away from Narnia. He said that because she had eaten a stolen fruit from it, that the very sight and smell of it would bring despair to her."

"Yes," added Polly. "He said that the Tree must be guarded, so that it would protect Narnia for a long time."

Frodo looked at Gandalf. "A long time, then, but not forever."

"No, clearly not forever. As we know, no Tree of itself, no matter how special, will last forever. And yet there is that which will come of such Trees: the fruit will be borne in the fullness of time."

"You think that perhaps there might be a threat to that Tree?" Frodo asked.

Gandalf pursed his lips in thought. "I feel in my heart that there is definitely a connexion there." He looked at the children again. "And you said that when you returned from your visits to the other worlds less time had passed at home than you expected?"

"Yes, sir, that's right." Digory was beginning to realise that Gandalf understood a good deal more than he had been told.

xxxxx

The Lady Éowyn gave her daughter a disappointed look. "Morwen, this is not a time for tasteless jests. I know that your brother and the hobbits are prone to such, but I am surprised at you, my daughter! Why would you go along with such a scheme?"

Morwen's eyes filled with tears, and she did not answer her mother.

"My lady!" Merry protested. "It's no jest, we promise! Uncle Frodo and Gandalf will be here soon to explain it!"

Prince Faramir placed a hand on his wife's arm. "My dear, I can see the children are not jesting. Why can you not?"

Instead of answering her husband, Éowyn turned to face the King and Queen. She turned her regard to the Queen. "Arwen! Do you believe this nonsense about our children vanishing into thin air? After all, your daughter is among the missing!"

The Queen stepped forward. "My friend, you know as well as I that not everything which cannot easily be explained is nonsense."

Aragorn spoke up. "The children tell us that Frodo and Mithrandir will come soon, with the strange children, to explain to us. I think we should wait to berate them until we know more." He stepped to the outer door of the Royal apartments and spoke to the guardsman who stood there. Then he returned to the others. "I have sent a messenger to fetch them. I suggest we adjourn to the audience chamber to receive them. I am sure that Mithrandir and Frodo will know if these strangers are false, but I think they will reveal themselves more easily there, if there is anything they have held back."

xxxxxxx

Perry and Fam looked at the Lamb, and somehow they felt that they could trust it.

"That pond will take you to another world, to a land called Narnia. There in that land there grows a very special Tree, which must be protected at all cost. That Tree is protection for Narnia from one who means it harm. There you will meet those who will assist the four of you in that task."

Fam glanced over at the pond and then back to the Lamb. "We have tales of how evil comes when special Trees are harmed. Our Uncle Frodo has told them to us."

"Yes," said the Lamb. "That is one reason among many that you were chosen as protectors of this Tree, for you come from a world where there are also such Trees, though of a different kind."

"We were chosen?" asked Perry. "Us? And not just anyone from our world?"

"You indeed," was the reply.

"But why? We aren't adults yet! Why wasn't someone like our Uncle Frodo or Gandalf chosen? They've had adventures before! They'd know what to do!"

"And they undertook and accomplished their tasks, and deserve a chance to rest. And in the world to which you are sent, it is fitting that the saviours be children. That is the way of that world."

Fam looked at the Lamb closely. "Are you really a Lamb?" he asked.

"I am. And I am many other things as well, my child. Will you accept your tasks?"

"I will!" said Perry. "That is…" he blushed furiously, and then said, "I mean, I would dearly love to have such an adventure, but what about you, Fam?"

"I'm willing. But…" he glanced over at Elemir and Elliniel. "What about our friends?"

The Lamb moved towards them. "Wake, children!"

Elemir and Elliniel looked up and blinked. Perry felt as if a cool brisk breeze had sprung up, yet there was no movement of leaf or branch. He and Fam stood a little straighter. Elemir stood, and reached his hand down to Elliniel, who took it and rose gracefully. Their grey eyes were alert for the first time since they had entered the Wood.

"What must we do?" asked Elemir.

xxxxx

The children were quite sure that the wizard was correct in his guesses. It seemed only too likely that the Tree Digory had planted might be in danger. Remembering that day as they had watched it growing in beauty from the young soil of a new world they both felt as though they'd do anything to protect it.

There was a knocking upon the door. Master Frodo rose and went to answer it. After a few moments he returned. "That was a page from the Citadel," he said. "Lady Morwen and the lads must have spoken with the King. He has summoned us."

"Well," said Gandalf, rising to his considerable height, "are you ready to face the King and the Steward and tell them what has become of their children?"

Polly looked at Master Frodo, who gave her a reassuring smile. Digory squeezed her hand, and then both children nodded. The four of them rose and left the house, making their way back up the same streets down which the children had come earlier—at first, at any rate.

However, they did not turn left to enter the circle through the small private gate that led to the private gardens, but through the main gate. Polly and Digory shrank together, as they saw the sombre guards all clad in black, save the device of the White Tree broidered upon their chests. Their helms were high and winged, like none the children had ever seen before. They entered in through the archway topped with an ancient carving of a crowned head, the crown much like the helms of the guards.

The four of them walked across the Court of the Fountain, and saw before them the White Tree in all its splendour, laden with blooms which filled the air with a sweet perfume. Four guards, garbed like the ones at the gate, stood in solemn attention around the Tree. The wizard and Master Frodo paused, and gave a silent nod of tribute to the Tree. Polly stared at it in wonder—it reminded her of the Tree of Protection, even though its appearance was quite different. This was a Tree of mighty lineage; somehow she knew that without being told. She looked at Digory, and he met her eyes briefly, before giving his own nod to the Tree.

Now they passed up the steps to the great doors of the Citadel, where stood two more guards, and then followed Master Frodo and the wizard down a long paved passage until they came to a tall door of gleaming bronze. The doors opened.

Polly and Digory looked across the great chamber, bright with the sunlight from many windows set deep in the walls on either side, to the dais beyond. It was at the top of many steps where a stern King sat upon a high-backed throne, with a beautiful Queen at his side. In a black chair, tall and almost appearing as a throne as well, sat another man, looking very nearly as kingly a sort as the King. A number of other people stood to either side.

The walls were lined with statues, and Polly and Digory gave one another a nervous look, remembering that long statue-lined room in Charn. Polly shuddered, and Digory squeezed her hand and bit his lip. But Master Frodo gave them a reassuring smile as he stood on the other side of Polly, and from behind them, they each felt one of Gandalf's hands give a comforting pat to a shoulder. At least they were not alone here, as they had been in Charn. And after all, Aslan had sent them here, and so they should not be afraid. They exchanged a look of determination, and Polly gave a nod, which Digory returned, and they stepped forward to speak to the King.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

As they had before, the children had the sensation of swimming up, and yet they found themselves once more on dry ground. They clearly were not home. They saw that they were facing the banks of a river, looking across a wide meadow on the far side. Below, in the water, was the reflection of a tree, sparkling in the water, shimmering and twinkling like jewels beneath the sunny sky. And yet they did not seem to be in the shade…

They turned.

Fam gaped. This was a Tree. It reminded him in some ways of Uncle Sam's tree, that _mallorn_ that grew in the Shire, and in other ways of the White Tree that grew in the courtyard of the Citadel in Minas Tirith. Like them, it was clearly a Tree with a purpose. It was immensely tall, and clearly ancient. Its wide bole was straight, and its limbs were clean, yet it did not have the look about it of any tree that had ever been pruned. The leaves were the clearest pale green he ever had seen, and it bore upon it apples of silver, that shone like Elves. It seemed to cast light, rather than shade. The scent was one he would never forget, and in later years, even the smell of an ordinary apple would make him smile in memory.

"It is a marvel," breathed Elliniel. She placed a tentative hand out to it, but did not touch it. "It is a Tree of Light, like the legends of old."

Elemir shook his head. "It is not one of the Two Trees," he said. "It cannot be, for we stand under a bright sun. I do not understand."

Perry gazed up at the silver apples. Tempting as they smelled, he had no wish to pick one. It would be like gathering blossoms off the White Tree. He gave a nervous swallow. "Where are we?" First that strange Wood, and now this…"

"More to the point," said a voice behind them, "Who and what are _you_? And how do you come to be so near to the Tree of Protection?"

The children turned with a gasp. Facing them was a creature the like of which they had never before seen: it was like a Man from the waist up, a strong stern Man; but from the waist down it was like a horse. Just beyond him stood a large badger—and it _was_ indeed standing on its two back legs and not on all fours.

xxxxx

Queen Imogene looked with troubled eyes at the retreating form of her petitioner, and then turned to her advisors.

"What do you think, Mr. Cadmus?" She asked the faun first.

"His proposals sound enticing, Your Majesty, but vague." Mr. Cadmus gave a shrug, and then pushed his spectacles up. He was an elderly faun, and had been advisor to King Gale and Queen Imogene since their coronation, and advisor to the King's father and grandfather before them. His hair was white, and he leaned upon a walking stick.

She turned to her other advisor. "Melia?"

The hamadryad gave a brief shudder of revulsion, and brushed back a lock of her mossy green hair. "I do not trust him, Your Majesty. He appears sound on the outside, but I fear there is rot on the inside."

The Queen drummed her fingers on the arm of her throne. "I find it most perplexing that he has chosen this time to approach Narnia. It is clear that the Calormenes have known all along that the King is not in Cair Paravel." She thought for a moment. "Mr. Cadmus, what was the latest report from the King?"

"Highfeather came in the day before yesterday," said the faun, referring to one of the talking gulls who served the King and Queen as messengers while the King had gone to deal with the Lone Islands. "His Majesty has appointed a governor for the islands. They plan to embark from Narrowhaven within the next three days, seas permitting. I am sure that we will have another messenger when he sets sail."

"When Highfeather is rested enough from his journey, have him return to the King. Give him all the information on the Ambassador Azkash Tarkaan and his proposals. The ambassador does not, I think, understand how well and how quickly the King and I can communicate. Nor, I think, does he understand my true authority."

xxxxx

Ambassador Azkash Tarkaan returned to his guest quarters in a foul mood. He was getting very tired of being put off by this Northern queen. She did not seem so easily moved by his flowery speeches as had been thought she would.

The Tisroc (may-he-live-forever) and the White Lady had thought that this would be a good time to approach the Narnians. With the King off across the Sea, seeing to the conquest of the Lone Islands, surely the Queen would be filled with uncertainty. Surely she would acquiesce to the notion of allowing the Calormenes to enter Narnia for trade. He had shown her magnificent silks and costly spices and dazzling jewels such as ought to turn the head of any mere woman!

Once they had their people in place, they could begin the search for that Tree the White Lady was so anxious about.

He paced about the room in frustration and then gazed out the window to the South. How long would the Tisroc remain patient? Or more to the point, how long would the White Lady?

The White Lady.

The longer he remained here, the less he trusted her. It had seemed so right when she had presented herself to the Tisroc and offered him her services. Clearly she was a sorceress of great might. Her words offered an alliance to the Calormenes, and perhaps more than a mere alliance to the Tisroc (may-he-live-forever). Narnia would be a great addition to the Calormene Empire, and conquering it would put an end to the Narnian meddling in Calormene's profitable slave trade. With Telmar already in their pocket, Archenland could not hold out. Soon all these lands would belong to Calormen.

But why did the Tisroc (may-he-live-forever) have need of the assistance of a sorceress? The Great Tash was on the side of Calormene! With his assistance they had no need of the White Lady.

Yet when he had stood in her presence, when the Tisroc (may-he-live-forever) sent him on his mission it all seemed quite reasonable.

xxxxx

The ships of the Calormene Navy floated in the Bight of Calormene, along with several "merchant's" ships. Aboard the flagship Ardeeb Tisroc cast his eyes to the coast of Narnia in the far distance. "Why have we not heard from Azkaash Tarkaan? For many days he has been in the palace of the Northern barbarians!"

"Be at peace, Tisroc," said the tall pale figure by his side. The magnificent White Lady Jadis, Sorceress of the North, stood by his side. "We have already sent a party in secret into their lands. Whether we find out the information we need the easy way, through your Ambassador's machinations, or the hard way, through the eyes of your scouts, we _will_ have the information we expect before long. Just so long as we make our move before the King and his army can return, we shall have the victory!"

The Tisroc gazed up at his companion. She was magnificent, more beautiful than any woman he had ever gazed upon in his life. For her he would put aside his other wives and concubines. Never had he seen a woman so tall and pale, her lips as red as blood, her eyes as black as onyx, her skin as fair as marble.

xxxxx

Elemir and Elliniel, Faramir and Peridoc, all gazed at the strange sight of the newcomers.

The horse-man stared down at them. "I repeat, who _are_ you?"

Elliniel recovered first. She gave a regal nod. "I am the Princess Elliniel, daughter of Aragorn Elessar and Arwen Undómiel, the King and Queen of Gondor and Arnor. These are my companions, Elemir son of Faramir, Prince of Ithilien and Steward of Gondor," she gestured and Elemir gave a brief bow. "And these are Faramir Took and Peridoc Brandybuck of the Shire."

Perry and Fam bowed, and murmured "At your service."

The horse-man raised an eyebrow. "I have not heard of any of those lands. I am the Centaur Strongbow and this my companion is the Talking Badger, Digger."

The Badger also bowed. "Pleased to meet you," it said.

Strongbow looked at the Badger and shook his head, sighing. Then he turned his attention to the children once more. "And still you have not said what you are doing here in Narnia."

"If you please, sir," said Elemir, "we do not know. Only a few moments ago, we were in the garden of the Citadel playing at ball, and then we found a gate. Then we were in a wood filled with ponds, and now we are here."

"You came from one place to another without knowing how or why?"

"I know that it sounds absurd but…"

"Remember the legends?" interrupted Digger.

"I do indeed." Strongbow gazed at the children for a while longer, and then gave a decisive nod, as if he had made up his mind. "I think that this news must be brought to the attention of the Queen." The centaur gave a piercing whistle, and after an instant, they heard a pounding of hooves, and another centaur came galloping up.

"This is my brother Thunderheart. I think it important that we take you to the Queen as soon as possible. The young lady can ride upon me and you two small ones can ride upon Thunderheart." He glanced at Elemir. "I fear we have no other steeds among us at this time. Will you bide here with Digger?"

Elemir looked at Elliniel. "My princess, I do not think that I should let you go without me!"

"You cannot guard me, Elemir. You have not even any weapon with you. And I believe we can trust these people, strange though they seem to us. Besides, I shall have Peridoc and Faramir with me."

Elemir glanced over at the two hobbits, who stared back at him defiantly. He had learned not to question their abilities. It would only lead to arguments, and the last thing he wished to do was to argue in front of these strangers. Still, it did not sit well with him. He crossed his arms and glowered. "Very well. I will bide here for a while."

Strongbow and Thunderheart bowed their front legs, lowering themselves that Elliniel and the hobbits might mount. Then they thundered off, leaving Elemir staring after them with worry. It was not to belittle the hobbits, for he knew them to both be clever and brave. But they had no means of protecting the princess either. And while most of the time he thought of her as just another of his friends, in a situation like this he could not help but remember that she _was_ the daughter of his King as he was the son of the Steward. That gave him a certain responsibility. He could not help but fear that his father would be disappointed in how he had handled this situation.

"Someone will be back soon with news, Son of Adam."

Elemir jumped. He had forgotten about the Talking Animals. "What did you call me?"

"Son of Adam."

"My father's name is Faramir!" He scowled at the creature.

"No offense meant, I'm sure," said the Badger making a gesture that might have been a shrug, "but all humans are Sons of Adam or Daughters of Eve."

"Oh." Some strange custom of this strange land they had found themselves in, then. Again he thought his father would be disappointed. He had done his best to teach Elemir the rudiments of diplomacy, and one of those was not to take offense easily.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" the Badger asked.

For the first time Elemir noticed that the creature had a satchel slung across what passed for its shoulders. It was reaching within. "I've bread and cheese. And the water of the river is clean and pure."

"Thank you," said Elemir, though he was not really hungry. The two sat down together, and Digger passed him a packet wrapped in oiled paper.

Elliniel found riding a centaur to be an exhilarating experience, far different than that of riding a horse. She leaned forward, her arms about Strongbow's chest. But she did not need to worry about guiding him, for there were no reins. The lack of a saddle did not bother her; she rode elf-fashion for the most part anyway, although she was familiar with riding with a saddle as well. But there seemed a subtle difference between centaur and horse. Perhaps it was the length of the back, for she had to sit quite forward in order to hold on. Strongbow ran on, surefooted.

She cast a glance at the hobbits riding next to her. Perry sat in front, a grin splitting his face, and Fam was holding on tight behind him, his eyes as wide as saucers. Clearly they too were enjoying their unusual ride.

They galloped over grassy fields and through wooded copses, clearly riding cross-country. Elliniel had seen no sign of a road. The centaurs were sure footed and never stumbled or slowed. A log lay across their path, and Strongbow gathered himself and jumped as though it were no more than a small twig in their way. They splashed through a shallow ford and now Elliniel could see in the distance a palace. It was at least as large as the Citadel, though less massive in appearance. Its walls and spires were things of beauty. Yet as they drew nearer, she could see that however lovely those walls were, they were still sturdily built to withstand a siege. At last their course led them to a road —it was wide and cobbled and ran parallel to a cliffside. Beyond she could see and smell the Sea, and there were gulls wheeling and crying in the sky. The centaurs finally stepped upon the road, and slowed their pace to a canter. The roadway led directly to the palace.

The gates stood open, and on either side of them sat a huge cat. One was black as night, the other was pale gold and covered with spots. Each wore a massive collar of steel plates. The plate in the center front was embossed with the figure of a golden lion, rampant.

As Strongbow and Thunderheart clattered over the bridge, both of them stood to attention. The centaurs stopped.

The black cat came forward, studying Elliniel and the hobbits with intelligent eyes. She was not surprised when it spoke.

"What do you have here, Strongbow?" it asked.

"We found them near the Tree, Captain Midnight," he said. "These three and one other. We left him there with Digger, as we could only carry so many."

"Why do you bring them here?"

"They do not know how they came to Narnia."

"Ah! Legends come to life. Indeed you did the right thing. Queen Imogene is in the throne room. Take them to her."

The centaurs carried Elliniel and the hobbits through the gates and into a wide paved courtyard.

The princess drew in her breath, and she heard Perry and Fam gasp as well. There were many animals walking about—some of them on their back legs—and she could hear them talking to one another! In addition, Elliniel saw two willowy looking ladies, pale green of skin, and their hair was green as well. The clang of a blacksmith's hammer drew her attention, and she was shocked to see that the blacksmith seemed to be a massive man with the head of a Bull! Nearby were two men who appeared to be only a little taller than hobbits—save that they looked to have the legs and feet of goats! And there were Dwarves as well. At least they looked no different than the Dwarves Elliniel was used to at home.

Strongbow raised an arm. "Hoy! Cassius! Quintus!" The two goat-footed creatures came over. "Help our passengers to dismount, would you?" Once again he knelt, as did Thunderheart. Elliniel was surprised to feel how stiff her legs were, and she was grateful for the assistance. She glanced over at the hobbits. Fam had allowed one of the goat-foots to assist him, but Perry had tried to dismount on his own and nearly stumbled. The one Strongbow had called Cassius put his hand under Perry's elbow and steadied him.

Strongbow looked at Thunderheart. "Go and make your report to the Captains. I will escort them in to the Queen."

xxxxx

Polly and Digory knelt before the King and Queen. It felt as though they were kneeling beneath their scrutiny for a very long moment, though in truth it was not so long.

"Rise," said the King.

They stood respectfully, and raised their eyes to the throne. Any fear or suspicion they had before fell away before his gaze. "We understand that you have some knowledge of what has become of the Princess Elliniel, the Lord Elemir, and Masters Peridoc and Faramir."

The two children exchanged a glance, and then Digory spoke. "We never met any of them, Your Majesty. But the others said they went into the gate we came out of. We were sent through that gate by Someone, and it seems to us that it is likely that same Someone sent them through in the other direction."

The King continued to look at them, but Polly noticed that the Queen and many of the others turned their gazes to Morwen, Merry, and Pippin, who blushed but did not avert their own eyes.

The King nodded. "It is wise to speak only of that which you know for certain," he said. He shifted his regard beyond Polly and Digory. "Mithrandir, Lord Frodo, I think that perhaps you may shed more light upon these happenings." He stood and looked down at the others. "Prince Eldarion, will you take charge of the young people, and show them the hospitality of the Citadel?"

The Prince gave a bow. "Yes, My Lord King," he said.

King Elessar offered his arm to his Queen, and then looked down the steps to Faramir. "My Lord Steward, you and your Lady attend us and Mithrandir and Lord Frodo in my office directly."

Polly and Digory followed the Prince and the others as he led them away to a large and comfortable sitting room. Polly moved to catch up with Morwen.

"Were your parents dreadfully angry?" she asked.

"My mother was. My father knew at once that I was telling the truth, though, so that was a help. The King and Queen believed us as well."

"I am sure that Aslan will see that your brother gets back to you."

"Aslan…" Morwen answered hesitantly, "is He really Who I think He is?"

Polly nodded. "If you are asking yourself that, then you already know the answer," she said. "Once truth comes to you, you have to believe it."

Morwen smiled shyly. "You rather remind me of my father," she said. "You are very wise for your age."

Polly blushed. "I don't think I'm especially wise," she said. "I'm just an ordinary girl. But I've seen some rather extraordinary things."

Digory, Merry and Pippin joined them. "You know Polly, that there is more for us to do."

"The Lion says we have to help the others find their way home," said Pippin.

Merry glanced over at Eldarion and Morwen's older brother and sister, Elboron and Therry. They were watching the younger ones rather intently.

xxxxx

The three children followed Strongbow across the courtyard towards the palace. Elliniel noticed that there was a set of stairs leading up to a pair of massive doors, over which was carved in relief the head of a Lion. But on either side of the stairs a wide marble ramp curved down to the courtyard. As Strongbow led them up the ramp on the left, Elliniel realised that they were meant to make it easier for creatures that might have difficulty mounting the stairs. For some reason, this detail more than any other brought it home to her that they were in a very strange and different world than the one she knew.

The guards on either side of the doors were two more huge cats. They had golden coats with dark stripes, and she recognised them as tigers, for she had seen pictures of them in a book about Far Harad.

One of the tigers stood up, and paced closer. It stared at the children for a moment. Elliniel met its gaze without flinching, and it showed all of its very sharp teeth for an instant before turning to the centaur. "Strongbow, what have you here?"

"A Daughter of Eve and two 'hobbits', whatever that might be."

Elliniel heard an indignant snort from behind her; she thought that it was probably Perry. She suppressed an urge to giggle, though she could not keep from smiling. These people would likely learn before too long just what 'hobbits' were!

"You may take them to see the Queen," the tiger was saying. It turned and took a bellpull between its teeth and gave a tug. Elliniel heard nothing, but an instant later the doors were thrown open, and they were admitted into a wide colonnade by a rather splendidly dressed Dwarf, where they faced another set of doors. He gave the children a curious look and said, "Whom shall I announce?"

"I am the Princess Elliniel of Gondor," she said, "and these hobbits are my companions, Faramir Took and Peridoc Brandybuck."

Fam and Perry each gave a little half-bow. "At your service," they murmured.

The Dwarf shook his head as if in disbelief, but he threw the other doors open and announced in a stentorian voice: "The Centaur Strongbow, the Princess Elliniel of Gondor and two…hobbits, Faramir Took and Peridoc Brandybuck!" He turned to the side and gestured them to enter, but they could hear him muttering about "outlandish names".

This throne room was, perhaps, no larger than the one in the Citadel. It might even be somewhat smaller. But to Elliniel it _felt_ larger. The approach to the throne was wide enough that all four of them could walk abreast, and there were no solemn statues cluttering things up. Instead there were wide arched windows that let in the sunlight and the sound of the gulls. Between them were hung colourful banners displaying various heraldic devices.

At the far end was the dais upon which two thrones were placed. The dais was not nearly so high as the one on which her father's throne sat. There were only three steps up to it. Behind it hung an immense green standard displaying a crimson Lion, rampant. The thrones looked much more comfortable than her father's throne, as well. They were of wood that had been polished till it gleamed like gold, and were carven with vines and leaves. To her eye they had almost an Elven look to them. On one of them sat the Queen.

Elliniel had known queens, not just her mother, but Lothíriel of Rohan. And she had once met the Queen of Dale, who had come with her husband the King to treat with her father. All of them were quite beautiful. This Queen could not, of course, begin to compare with her mother. She was handsome, but not what any would call a beauty, and she was not young, though she wasn't really very old either. But her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders in gleaming waves, and her face was kind. She wore a delicately wrought crown of gold set with emeralds, and a deep blue dress broidered with flowers at the neck and hem.

Behind her stood one of the goat-legged creatures. His hair and pointed beard were grizzled, and he looked quite venerable, leaning upon a walking stick. On the Queen's other side stood one of the green-skinned women. Although she was comely in form, Elliniel could not help but think there was something rather Entish about her.

The elderly person called out: "You may approach the presence of Her Majesty Imogene, Queen of Narnia!"

The four of them moved forward together. About halfway there, Strongbow stopped and bowed deeply from the waist. Elliniel took that as her cue, and she made a graceful courtesy. After only a heartbeat, Fam and Perry made the formal bows that they had learned in Court. Then they waited.

"Strongbow," said the Queen. She gestured to the centaur, and he moved closer to her. "Please tell me why you have brought these strangers to me."

"If you please, Your Majesty, the Badger Digger and I came upon these three and one other by the Tree of Protection. They did not touch it," he said, "but they were much closer than is allowed. When I questioned their presence in Narnia, they stated that they did not know how they came to be in our land."

The Queen gave a small gasp, and looked at the children much more intently. The gaze of the green woman and the goat-man also sharpened. Elliniel was not certain why this was so important, but clearly it meant something to these people.

"I called my brother, and decided to bring these three: the girl, because she called herself a Princess, and the other two because I have not seen their like before. Also, the fourth was a youth who looked as though he could be a fighter. There were no other beasts of the riding sort in our patrol, and it seemed to me that it would be safer to bring these. I left the boy with Digger, and also left Carc the Raven and Twitter the Squirrel to keep an eye on him from a distance."

Elliniel was startled. She had no idea that they had been observed by others when they were at the Tree. She supposed that the Raven and the Squirrel must be of the talking sort.

"I believe that was a wise choice, Strongbow. I thank you."

The centaur seemed to realise that she was finished with him for the moment, and he stepped to one side.

"Princess Elliniel," said the Queen. Her gaze was not so piercing as the gaze of Elliniel's own parents, but it was clear all the same, and Elliniel knew the woman was not to be trifled with. "Make known to me your kingdom, and tell what you do know of your presence here."

"Your Majesty," Elliniel began, pleased with recalling the correct form of address as she had heard the others say it. In Gondor, they said "Your Grace" to the King and Queen. "I am Elliniel, youngest child and only daughter of the High King Elessar Telcontar of Gondor and Arnor and his Queen, Arwen Undómiel. A few hours past, my friends and I were playing at ball in the gardens of the Citadel in Minas Anor, the City where the King keeps his Southern seat. While playing, we found a Gate in a wall where one had never been seen before. Faramir here," she gestured, "also found nearby a strange key. The notion came to us to see if the key fit the Gate…"

xxxxx

Aragorn sat down in the chair behind the battered table that served him as a desk, and made an informal gesture to his friends. Arwen perched herself on the edge of the table next to him, Gandalf took the chair across from him, and Frodo took one of the "hobbit chairs" that Aragorn had ordered built for his friends decades before when he first became King.

Faramir ensconced himself upon the wide window sill, and patted next to him for Éowyn to be seated, but she took no notice and remained standing, her arms folded. Everyone stared at her, and after a moment of silence, she sighed and sat down next to her husband. Faramir took her hand, and she did not pull away.

Aragorn leaned back. "In this room I am not the King, I am simply a worried father. I need to know what happened to our daughter."

"And our son," added Faramir, leaning forward. "Please, Mithrandir, help us."

Gandalf looked back and forth, and said calmly, "They have been sent, along with Frodo's young cousins, on a Quest; sent by One who cares even more deeply than you about what happens to them."

Arwen gasped, and Aragorn reached over to her. "I have never heard you speak so openly before, my old friend."

"It is not often my place to speak openly of the One who sent me. My task is finished, and I am here by grace that I might spend some time for friendship's sake with those who mean much to me. This alone is given me: to try and ease your minds."

"But why children?" asked Arwen. "Why did He choose champions so young and of such tender years to save this place He spoke of?"

"Ask why He chose such small and peaceful champions as hobbits in this place?" said Gandalf.

Aragorn turned to Frodo. "Frodo, what say you? Your young cousins are also among the missing!"

"I knew at once to Whom I spoke, Aragorn. And even so, I questioned Him, because I am responsible for those children. He was gracious enough to give me an answer: their mission is of great importance, and He assured me that it is not so perilous as mine was." Frodo looked intently at his friends. How could he make them understand the confidence and trust he felt when looking into Aslan's eyes? "I have trusted you for many years, please trust me in this: that Aslan is watching over them even now."

"I trust you, Frodo, and I trust Gandalf. I do not doubt your words; but my father's heart is still torn, and I cannot but fear for my child. She is only a girl, after all."

Éowyn had been listening intently to their talk, scowling fiercely. But now she went pale, and stood suddenly, though she did not drop her husband's hand. "Only a girl, my King?"

Faramir tugged at her hand, but she did not sit back down. "It is not the same at all, my heart."

"It is the same, only different!" She gave a harsh short burst of humourless laughter. "I understand now my uncle's fears that made him leave me behind! Ah, Théoden Uncle, how you are revenged upon me for my disobedience! I fear for my son, I am terrified for him. But destiny will not be denied."

Faramir squeezed her hand. "If these children have such a task before them, then all our thoughts must be for their success."

There was a brief silence. "So be it," said Aragorn.

Frodo shook his head, but did not speak. Still he could not but think that there was nothing else they _could_ do. So like even the best of Men to pretend necessity was a choice, to give themselves the illusion of control.

xxxxx

The Queen listened intently to Elliniel's story, and then briefly questioned Fam and Perry. She sat back, and each of her advisors leaned down to whisper in her ears. Elliniel's ears were not so sharp as an Elf's; she could hear the whispers, but not make out the words. She glanced at her companions. Hobbit ears were almost as sharp as Elven ears, still the look of frustration on their faces told her that they had been no more successful than she. Fam shook his head. Perry shrugged.

The Queen looked at the children again, and Elliniel screwed up her courage. She knew very well it was not her place to speak to the Queen unless spoken to first, but there was a time to be bold. "Your Majesty, if I might ask you something?" She held her breath. Would the Queen be angry?

But Queen Imogene smiled for the first time, and revealed a pair of dimples. It quite transformed her face, and Elliniel revised her opinion of the Queen's beauty. "Yes, Your Highness?"

Highness? Another new form of address. At home she was merely "My Lady". "Your Majesty, several times I have heard it said that we were brought here because we did not know how we came to this land. Everyone seemed to think that important for some reason. Would you tell us why?"

She smiled again at the children. "Yes, I will tell you the story. But not in such formal circumstances. It is nearly teatime. Will you join me on the terrace for tea?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elemir was surprised at how hungry he turned out to be after all, as he ate the bread and cheese offered him by the Badger. It was seeming less strange every minute to be sitting next to a talking beast. Digger rather reminded him of hobbits with his plain manner of speech and his obvious enjoyment of food. He wondered if his friends had reached the Queen, and how soon they could be reunited.

He gave a start at the sudden sound of fluttering wings coming very close. He jumped to his feet, automatically taking a defensive posture, though he had no weapon to hand. He was somewhat taken aback to see a large Raven land in front of them.

Digger had also risen to his hind legs. "Carc! What is it? You and Twitter were to merely observe!"

The bird puffed its feathers out briefly. "And observe we did! And what did we observe? There is a party of humans in the woods about three leagues to the south of here! By their clothing and gear they are Calormenes! Not only that, but two of them have set out to scout ahead of the others. They were moving quickly this way! I left Twitter to keep an eye on them."

"Calormenes?" The badger threw its front paws up in dismay. "They must not find the Tree!"

"Who or what are Calormenes?" asked Elemir.

"They are a people who live to the South of Narnia, beyond the Great Desert. They have lately become more numerous and are beginning to settle to the West in the empty lands of Telmar as well," answered Digger. "They have sent their Ambassador to treat with our Queen while the King is away, but she doesn't trust them."

"I don't trust them either! They are savages who keep slaves, and who hunt talking beasts for sport!" croaked the Raven. "And if those scouts keep coming, they will find the Tree!"

Elemir thought of the Southrons, and the trouble they had caused Gondor during the time of the Ring War. These Calormenes sounded much the same. "I would that I had my sword or my bow! I would help you!"

"Are you a warrior?" asked the Raven.

Elemir blushed. "I am in training to be one. It will be another year before I can join the White Company, my father's Guardsmen. But I am not bad with either sword or bow." In fact, he was a better archer than Elboron, and his father was very proud of his prowess with a bow. He had been taught much by Legolas, who was their good neighbour in Ithilien.

The bird and the Badger exchanged a look. "There's no sword. But Strongbow and Thunderheart did not take their bows with them when they rode away with your companions. Do you think you can use one of those?"

He nodded.

"Then here's the plan," said the Raven.

xxxxxxx

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Merry.

Morwen shrugged. "It is the only plan anyone has thought of. But I will not do it without leaving word for our parents. That would not be honourable."

"I'm guessing that Uncle Frodo would agree with you on that," sighed Pippin.

"Guessing?" asked Merry.

"Well, it's a pretty _good_ guess."

"I don't know the Prince, or your older brother and sister," said Polly, "but they don't seem the sorts to easily let their guard down."

Morwen looked thoughtful. "I need some excuse to get some paper to write a note upon. If I simply get it out, my sister will want to see what I am writing."

Digory smiled. Aloud, he said "I'm bored. Do any of you know how to play 'naughts and crosses'?"

"That's a Shire game!" exclaimed Merry. "But we'd need something to write on."

"I would like to learn of that," said Morwen. "Just a moment." She noticed Therry and Elboron watching her as she went to a small cabinet in the corner and opened a drawer, pulling out several sheets of paper—they would not need parchment for this—and a couple of quills and an ink bottle.

As the four children leaned over the table, busily drawing the crossed lines, and putting down their "naughts and crosses", Eldarion, Elboron and Therry returned to their more adult conversation. Morwen penned a note.

_"Father and Mother,_

It is important that we follow the others through the Gate. The Lion told us that our help would be needed if Elemir, Elliniel, Faramir and Peridoc are to safely return. We trust the Lion, and Polly and Digory have been where we are going. We will return when we can.

Morwen"

"What is the next step?" she asked. "We must find a reason to get out into the garden!"

Merry and Pippin laughed. "Leave it to us. We are experts in getting big sisters to throw us outdoors!" said Merry.

Pippin gave his brother a slight shove in the shoulder. "You can't do that! That's not fair!"

Merry shoved back just a little harder. "You are just a bad loser!" he laughed.

Pippin lunged for him. "Take that back!"

Merry retreated backwards, laughing. "Make me!"

Pippin began to chase him. Both of them were laughing, and they began darting and dodging around the furniture. They managed to bump into a side table, leaving a vase precariously rocking. Suddenly, Merry's collar was snatched by Eldarion, and Elboron had grabbed Pippin by the braces.

Therry looked at them crossly. "I am shocked at you!" she exclaimed. "What would your Uncle Frodo say if he could see you behaving like that indoors?"

Merry grinned at her. "He'd say 'For goodness' sakes take it outside, lads!' is what he'd say!"

Pippin turned big brown eyes up at her. "It's boring in here! Can't we go out in the garden?" He gestured through the big glass doors that led into the very garden in which they had been playing earlier that morning.

Therry sighed. "Very well."

"But we are supposed to be watching them," Eldarion objected.

"So we go outside as well," said Elboron. "We can watch them as easily there."

Morwen lingered for an instant, as the others went out, and arranged her note atop the other papers covered with naughts and crosses, and topped it with the ink bottle so it would not blow away.

"You shall have to come as well, Morwen," called her sister from the doorway.

"I was just making sure the ink bottle was capped, Therry," she replied in injured tones. "I'm coming now." She already had an idea for distracting the attention of their temporary guardians.

xxxxxxx

In the Bight of Calormene, just north of the mountains that separated Narnia from Archenland, was a hidden cove. A river emptied out from an immense cavern there, a cavern big enough to hide a number of ships. It had once been a gathering place for the Merpeople, but Jadis had used her magics to drive them out, and the Calormenes now found it a handy place from which to carry out their plot against Narnia. The Narnians had no idea that the Merpeople were no longer watching that stretch of the border.

Behind the cavern was a dell where the Tisroc had set up an encampment. Most of his people remained in the ships, but he was tired of the cramped quarters aboard the ship. The Tarkaans were now comfortable in splendid pavilions, though none so splendid as that of the Tisroc.

The one for the White Lady was luxurious as well, and was _almost_ as splendid as his. The Tisroc licked his lips and thought he must soon commission one for himself that was even larger and more splendid than the one he had now—it would need to be if he were to share it with Jadis as he hoped. He had Narnia from the West now that his people were colonizing Telmar, and soon would have it cut off from Archenland to the South.

Jadis had not consented to be his consort yet. Not until the Tree she ranted about was destroyed would she consent to even discuss the matter. But soon his scouts or perhaps the Ambassador would spy out its location. A few axes would solve that problem.

And then Jadis would consent to be his, and her beauty and her power would be his to command.

xxxxxxx

The children were shown to rooms where they would sleep, and where they could wash and refresh themselves. One of the goat-footed men- they learned they were called "fauns"- escorted them there, and waited, and then escorted them to the terrace where the Queen waited for them.

Fam and Perry gave a laugh of delight. It was a tea! A real tea! There were cakes and cream buns and little cucumber and watercress sandwiches and scones and jam and teapots. This was a tea like one might find on Highday in the Shire! The Queen bid them sit, and she poured and passed round the cakes.

"You asked why," said Queen Imogene, "it was important that you came from your world to ours without knowing how. To understand that, you must hear of the legends of how our world came to be. Long ago, when Aslan sang our world into being, two children, two men and a witch, suddenly found themselves here as the world was only just being formed…"

xxxxxxx

Elemir and Digger followed the Raven as they made their way to the tiny base of the Narnian patrol. It was not much more than a few bushes arranged to hide the two centaurs and their gear, as the other three members of the patrol were Talking Beasts and not in need of much.

There were a couple of bags meant to be slung across the centaur's backs, though they could not be called saddlebags—they were made slightly different, for centaurs never wore saddles even when they consented to bear humans. Also, there were two bows and quivers of arrows. Elemir knew at once he could not use one of them. It was even larger than Legolas' bow of the Galadhrim, and once the Elf had suffered him a chance to try it. He had barely been able to draw it, much less shoot accurately with it. He was told that one belonged to Strongbow—no wonder he bore that name! But the other was somewhat lighter. He picked it up, strung it, and gave it a draw. It was still a little heavier than what he was used to using, but he would not have a problem with it.

"This will do," he said. "Are you certain Thunderheart will not be offended if I make use of it?"'

"If it helps us protect the Tree," said Digger, "he'll be glad of it."

Carc gave a caw of laughter. "I will go and find Twitter, and we'll lure those scouts to the place of ambush. It will also have the advantage of taking them away from the path to the Tree."

"Follow me," said Digger. "It will take us longer to reach the place than it will for Carc and Twitter to find those Calormene scouts. We want to be in place long before they arrive."

The Badger dropped to its four legs. "I can move much swifter this way," he said. And Elemir was hard put to keep up with it, as it scurried off. They made their way through the forest, and finally came to a clearing within a ring of trees. Elemir quickly learned why his companion was called Digger, as it began to dig a hole near the center. "Get some branches and leaves to cover these," said the Badger.

Elemir moved quickly to comply. He had a good idea of the plan. This could easily work. He tried not to be nervous at the thought of confronting a possible enemy. He had only ever done so in training exercises. These strangers would not be his friends and age-mates.

Soon the Badger had dug a dozen holes, about the size of rabbit holes, about the clearing, and Elemir had carefully covered them over with branches and leaves to disguise them.

"A pit would be better," the Badger said, "but there is not enough time. Still if they step in these unawares it should give us an advantage."

There was a rustling in one of the trees above them. A high-pitched voice said "They are on the way; you have only a few minutes!"

Badger vanished into a bush, and Elemir stepped behind the largest of the trees, and nocked an arrow.

xxxxxxx

Morwen had a quiet word with Merry and Pippin when she came out, and both of them grinned at her.

Pippin found the ball they had been using that morning, and the younger children began a game. Eldarion and Elboron were soon coaxed into joining in. Therry sat on a bench to watch.

As the excitement of the game built, Eldarion and Elboron began to play ever more fiercely, almost leaving the younger ones out of the game as they tried to outscore one another. Morwen caught Merry's eye as Eldarion kicked the ball toward the back wall. Merry swiftly moved in ahead of Elboron and with a hard kick shot the ball away, up, up, until it lodged between two gables on the roof of the sitting room.

Elboron let out with an oath, and then swiftly put his hand over his mouth, giving Therry a guilty look. Eldarion walked over just beneath the gable, put his hand on his hips, and shook his head as he stared up at the ball, firmly fixed in its place.

Digory sidled up to Merry and looked down at him admiringly. "Well done!" he said. "I say, I could never have kicked a ball like that!"

Merry shrugged, although he was grinning. "It's not that hard for a hobbit. For some reason we seem to have very good aim."

Morwen looked in satisfaction as her brother and the prince began to argue over the best way to get the ball down from the roof. Polly glanced over at Therry. "What about your sister? She'll still see us if we head for the gate."

Morwen shook her head. "Just watch. Therry will not be able to resist telling them what to do. She is quite bossy."

Therry stared at Eldarion and Elboron for another moment, and then shook her head and got up to join them. When she began to shake her finger, the children made for the Gate. It could not be seen from where the others were.

Digory said as they went, "I'll give all of you a boost, but someone will have to pull me up…"

xxxxxxx

"…And so Aslan summoned Good Queen Nell from the other world to join her husband King Frank, and sent the Lady Polly and Sir Digory and the wicked Magician back to their own world. What came of them after, none but Aslan knows."

Elliniel, Fam and Perry were silent for a long while. All of them were well schooled, and it seemed to them only right that a world be sung into being. The story had entered their hearts.

Finally Fam took a deep breath. "I wish Uncle Frodo was here. He would love that story," he said quietly.

Perry nodded.

"Thank you for explaining to us," said Elliniel. "I think that I am beginning to understand what we might be doing here. You see, we all know of a very special Tree as well, in our own world. And the Lamb said that your Tree might be in danger."

"Yes, I recall you mentioning that," said Queen Imogene. "Well, we shall have to puzzle it out somehow. The King will be home in only a few days, and we shall send a troop of warriors to the Tree. In the meantime, we shall have a feast of welcoming for you tonight! Go you, and rest!"

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I am afraid none of us has anything suitable to wear to a royal feast—we came away from home rather unexpectedly!"

Queen Imogene smiled at that. "You are quite right, Princess. I will send someone to bring you garments."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In his room in the tower overlooking the terrace, Azkash Tarkaan gazed down at the Queen and her guests. She had yet to invite _him _to a private meal. He scowled.

"Roshta, you worthless dog!"

"Yes, O my Master, how may I serve you?" The Ambassador's servant prostrated himself at his master's feet.

"Take your ugly carcass off and find out who these interlopers are! I want to know why the Queen is so welcoming to them."

Roshta slunk out of the Ambassador's room, wondering how he would fulfill his orders. These Northern barbarians were not very friendly nor predisposed to gossip. Still perhaps he would hear something of worth in the servant's quarters.

xxxxxxx

They came into the clearing still arguing. "Azrooh, you fool! It was just an ordinary squirrel, one of the rodents that infest the trees in this benighted land. You have taken us out of our way!"

"I tell you Harpha, it spoke! It was one of those demons we have been told of, who go about in the form of animals and speak in the languages of men!"

"And I tell you that the heat of the day has addled your wits, for I heard noth…aiee!" for Azrooh went tumbling to the ground with a cry of pain.

"My wits are not addled, but you are a clumsy oaf!"

"I have stepped in a rabbit hole! Ah, my ankle…"

Harpha suddenly shrieked as a great grey animal jumped out at him. He started to draw his scimitar, but a voice shouted "Hold!"

Suddenly a youth stepped from behind a tree. He was young, but his grey eyes were steely and the arrow he held pointed at Harpha's heart was perfectly steady.

"Drop your sword!" said the creature. It bared a mouthful of nasty pointed teeth at them.

Both men shrieked this time. "Demons!" cried Azrooh.

Harpha flung his sword away and fell to his knees blubbering. "O please spare me!"

The youth gave him a disgusted look. "Oh do be quiet," he said. He looked at Azrooh. "Take off your sash and your turban and tie him up with them."

"But, O mighty and cruel warrior, I am injured."

"It is only a sprained ankle," the youth replied. "There is nothing wrong with your hands."

Once Azrooh had tied up his companion, the grey creature came and took the sash and turban of Harpha, and tied Azrooh up. Azrooh cowered and blubbered through the entire procedure. Surely this was a demon! How else could it tie him up? Only when both the Calormenes were securely tied did the youth lower the arrow.

Suddenly a great Raven flew down and landed before them. "It worked!" it said.

And then a Squirrel scrambled down from a nearby tree. It scurried over next to the bird. "I told you it would," it said.

Azrooh fainted dead away. Harpha gave a moan.

The grey creature displayed its teeth again. "You will tell us what we wish to know."

xxxxxxx

"Stop!" It was the voice of the King, but the children paid no mind. Polly and Merry pulled as Digory jumped. He was up and into the Gate in an instant. Over and in.

The children found themselves landing in a heap in a soft grassy wood.

"Oof," said Pippin. "Merry, your elbow is hard!"

"Sorry!"

Morwen was trying to straighten her skirts. Polly reached a hand down, and hauled her to her feet.

"Hurry!" said Digory, "no time to lose!" He looked at the Wood. There was the dried up basin where the pond for Charn had been. There next to it was the one that led back to London where he had marked the edge with his knife —the guinea pig still wandered its perimeter. And just beyond was the pool that led to Narnia. Digory wanted to get to the pool before the Wood affected them.

Morwen was already getting a rather distant look on her face, but the hobbits seemed unaffected.

Suddenly Polly stopped. "Will it work without Rings?"

"We'll have to trust Aslan," said Digory. They came to the edge of the pond, and all holding hands, they jumped.

xxxxxxx

Elemir, Digger, Twitter and Carc sat around their prisoners after questioning them. The two Calormenes were so terrified of the Talking Beasts that they could not speak rapidly enough. "A score of other scouts," said Elemir, "still searching for the Tree. And a Calormene invasion hidden to the South."

"Not to mention," said Carc, "the fact that the Tisroc is accompanied by a strange sorceress from the North. It is she who is insisting they must find and destroy the Tree before the invasion."

"That means she must be the Witch of the Legend," said Digger.

"I must report all of this to the Queen as quickly as I can fly." Carc preened his feathers briefly, and looked at the others with a bright eye. "Can you protect the Tree?"

Twitter said, "I will find the other scouts and try to confuse them and lead them away."

"Digger and I can go back to the Tree. I have a bow now, and their swords. We can watch until you return with reinforcements. But what about them?" He gestured at the prisoners, who now had been gagged.

"Move them out of the way for the time being, hide them, until we can deal with them," said Carc. "There's not much else we _can_do with them."

Elemir nodded. Carc took off, flying northeast. Twitter took to the trees and soon vanished from sight. Digger began to remove the traces of their presence in the clearing. Elemir stood up and grabbed Azrooh beneath the arms and dragged him back to the bushes.

xxxxxxx

Elliniel stood as the hamadryad fitted the cloth about her. It was just a length of pale blue silk, but the hamadryad, whose name was Karya, arranged it so that it fell about her in graceful folds, and pinned it at the shoulders with a couple of silver brooches shaped like lilies. Karya took a length of golden cord and fashioned a girdle. Then she turned Elliniel to face the long mirror. Elliniel gasped. It was lovely!

"Thank you, Karya," said Elliniel. "It is beautiful! I have never before had a gown that did not need to be sewn!"

"It is called a chiton, Your Highness," the hamadryad replied. "It is the fashion of my people."

Elliniel had noticed, although the arrangement of folds and the placement of the brooches and the cord was somewhat different on Karya's gown.

"I will lead you to the feast hall, Your Highness!"

In the passage, Fam and Perry were waiting. They were clad in Narnian style garb, rather rich in colour and fabric. The garments were only a little different than what was commonly worn in Gondor, tunics and breeches, though the tunics looked rather bare without surcoats over them. But they looked very out-of-place on Fam and Perry, for unless the hobbits wore court livery when serving as pages, they dressed in the clothing of their own people. The tunics were somewhat too long, and the breeches came all the way to their ankles, rather than stopping mid-calf. Fam was clad in a dark green, and Perry in pale blue. Both of them looked more than a little sheepish. An elderly Dwarf was with them.

Perry introduced the Dwarf. "This is Podkin. He brought us these clothes."

Fam ran his hands down his tunic. "They said these used to belong to the Crown Prince as a child."

"I did not know there was a Prince," said Elliniel.

"He is visiting our neighbouring country of Archenland," said the Dwarf.

Karya smiled. "He has gone to woo the Princess of Archenland," she said.

There was the sound of a bell.

"Come," said the Dwarf. "You don't wish to be late for your own welcoming feast!"

xxxxxxx

"O my master!" Roshta prostrated himself before Azkash Tarkaan.

"Since you have returned, my servant, I must believe that you have discovered information that will be of interest to me."

"Indeed, my Master. I have listened in the servant's quarters and in the kitchens and in the stables…"

"Cease your babbling! I care not for how you gathered your information; tell me what you discovered."

"Yes, O my wise and sagacious master! These three newcomers are children. The girl is a Princess, although I have not yet discovered of which land her father is King. The other two are of a kind unknown to the peoples of this land. They introduced themselves as 'hobbits', whatever that may be. They are older than their size indicates, and they have fur upon their feet and points upon their ears. But the reason that they have made such a stir is that they were discovered near that Tree of which the Tisroc (may-he-live-forever) has bade us seek. The Queen is giving a welcoming feast for all of them tonight!"

His Master's gaze had sharpened at the mention of the Tree. "A feast, you say?"

"Yes, my master!"

"Hmm…our time is running out. The King will soon return from his venture on the sea!" Azkash paced back and forth, thinking furiously. Suddenly he stopped. "Fetch me my enameled box!"

"Yes, o my master! With alacrity, my master!" Roshta moved quickly to avoid a kick, to fetch the box which his master had requested. He opened Azkash's travelling chest, and took it out. The box was brass, enameled in brilliant colours, and was locked. He handed it to his master.

Azkash took a tiny key off a chain he carried about his neck, and used it to open the box. He flung up the lid to reveal two rows of little phials, each filled with a different liquid. He pursed his lips, and muttered "Nothing too strong. They are small. His hand hovered over the box, and then darted in to retrieve a very small phial filled with a dark purple fluid. "This should do it. They would sleep quite well with this!"

"Ah, my master," said Roshta, "your cleverness is beyond compare!"

"Indeed, my servant. I am well pleased with the news you brought me! Prepare me now for this feast! And while I am dining, prepare my goods for travel. We shall be travelling lightly; leave behind aught that we cannot carry easily on our persons, or in saddlebags. Then meet me in the stables with our mounts. We shall take leave of Cair Paravel this night. And we shall not journey alone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The feast hall was larger than Merethrond, the feast hall in the Citadel, thought Fam. In some ways it was similar, but in other ways quite different. Like the hall in Minas Anor, the ceilings were vaulted and the walls were covered with colorful tapestries. Large doors led outside to a terrace, while others led to elsewhere in the palace. There was a hearth on one wall.

But the High Table was smaller than the one Fam was familiar with. And instead of the long lower tables, there were several smaller round or square tables scattered about the room. Some were higher than others, and a few had no seats around them.

"Is that a _manger_?" Perry hissed in Fam's ear.

It certainly looked like one! Fam suddenly realised that this room was set up to accommodate not only Men, but various Talking Beasts and other creatures. He thought of the Centaurs, and wondered if they ate at one of the tables or at that manger?

Podkin touched his shoulder. "Let me show you where you will be sitting before the other guests begin to arrive. Of course, you will wait until the Queen arrives to be seated, but it is always nice to know ahead of time and be ready." He lead them over to the High Table. Fam and Perry could instantly tell which seats were theirs—they looked very similar to the sorts of seats the hobbits used in Gondor. Their seats were next to one of two large chairs at the center of the table. Podkin explained, "You will be sitting next to the King's chair, though it will be empty tonight. The Queen is on the other side and your friend the Princess will be sitting beside her."

Perry said, "One goblet?" There was a single goblet set between his place and Fam's.

"Is that a problem?" Podkin looked surprised.

"No, it's the custom in the city where we live right now, though in the Shire everyone had their own drinking vessel."

"Who is next to us on the other side?" asked Fam.

"That would be the Calormene ambassador." Podkin scowled. "But that is all."

Just then the hobbits noticed Strongbow and Thunderheart enter the hall, and went to greet them.

Azkash Tarkaan was well pleased when he saw the arrangements for the feast. He would be seated next to the strange foreign creatures. And when he saw the goblets, he smiled. All he need do was to put a few drops of the soporific in his own goblet, and then when none were looking, exchange it for the one that the two young ones would drink from. Best to make the exchange before the servants brought the drinks, as they would likely serve other than wine to children.

Fam, Perry and Elliniel were still talking with the centaur brothers when the trumpets announced the entrance of the Queen. She came in with her two counselors, and was escorted to her seat next to the empty chair of the King. This was the signal for the others to come to their own seats.

xxxxxxx

King Gale looked out upon the Bight of Calormen with satisfaction. The mission to put and end to the Lone Island's slave trade with Calormen had been more successful than he had deemed possible. The dragon had been the worst of it, and once it was slain, the rest of his enemies were dismayed. He had been very surprised to run into no interference from the Calormene Navy. The only ships the Narnians had engaged had been some of the slavers themselves and a handful of pirates. The one calling himself the Lord of the Lone Islands had been slain in the battle for Narrowhaven. He had been little more than a slaver and pirate himself and had simply claimed the title. The King had decided to do away with any "lord" for the islands, and instead had appointed a Royal Governor. "Master Dorrin," he said, turning to that individual, "will you have any trouble with former followers of Lord Shiraz?"

"Most of his loyal followers were slain in the battle. The majority of those he called followers had been coerced through threats to their families. I worry more about the reaction of Calormen. I cannot believe they will allow matters to stand as they are."

"You have only to send word," said the King. "And remember that you are under the protection of Narnia and of Aslan!"

Suddenly there was the loud call of a gull, and the King looked up to see Highfeather coming in to land. He was surprised. He had not expected the gull to return after sending him off to Cair Paravel with the news he would soon be returning.

"Your Majesty!" The gull bobbed its head in a sort of bow. "I bring word from Queen Imogene!"

"Tell your news, Highfeather!"

"First, only a day after you left on this campaign, an Ambassador from Calormen presented himself to the Queen. He says he is there on behalf of the Tisroc to seek trade concessions. However, the Queen does not trust him, nor does Mistress Melia nor Mr. Cadmus. He seems to be pressing her more than is seemly or diplomatic; she believes he seeks to gain advantage while you are away. Mistress Melia thinks he wishes to have the Queen's agreement and be gone before you arrive home.

Second- this news given me just before I set out to return here: strangers have appeared in Narnia near the Tree of Protection. There were four of them, children, one Son of Adam, one Daughter of Eve, and two of a sort never seen before, small beings who call themselves 'hobbits'. They did not know how they came to be in Narnia."

"I had planned to let my crews and warriors rest two more days before setting sail, but this news is disturbing. It may be that we will need to leave on the morning tide." He turned to Master Dorrin. "I am sorry to say that we will need to leave you sooner than I planned..." He had wished to spend some time instructing his new governor. But he knew his Queen. She was quite capable of running the kingdom without him, yet clearly she felt that this news was something that needed both of them. She would not have sent Highfeather back otherwise.

He was completely unprepared for the loud thud on the deck behind them. He and Master Dorrin turned, hands on their swords. His guards had their own swords out.

Five children stood there. Two of them were quite small. In addition there were older children, two girls and one boy. King Gale's jaw dropped. For the boy and one of the girls were quite familiar. Their likeness could be found in tapestries at Cair Paravel and in books of Narnian history.

When he could find his voice, he knelt. "Sir Digory and Lady Polly," he said.

xxxxxxx

Perry was not impressed with his neighbour. He reminded Perry of the pictures of Southrons in some of the history books in Minas Anor. But having met real Haradrim, this fellow seemed more as if he was play-acting. He spoke in exaggerated flowery language which after only a few minutes, Perry began to tune out, and he seemed to think that Perry and Fam were about half their ages. He kept asking if they had enough to drink, which seemed very odd. Perry was glad when Fam claimed his attention and the cousins were able to talk about the food.

Around a mouthful of pork pie, Fam said "This food could be from the Shire!" He picked up the goblet Perry had just sipped from, and making sure to drink from the opposite side, took a few swallows.

"There could be more mushrooms," said Perry. He gestured with his chin to the manger they had previously observed. It seemed that it was filled with fodder, and was being shared by a stag and a creature very like a small horse or a large pony, save for the long spiral horn springing from its brow. One of the lower tables was surrounded by hares, standing upon their back feet, and eating from bowls of salad.

Fam put the goblet down. "It's empty," he said.

"The servers will bring us more water in a few minutes." The lads would have preferred tea or juice, but the water was fresh and cool.

Perry found himself trying to keep from yawning; it did not help that Fam suddenly opened his mouth wide. He covered his yawn quickly, but not quickly enough.

"I'm really tired," said Fam.

Perry nodded, because if he opened his mouth to speak, he would not be able to avoid yawning either. It would be a shame to fall asleep in his plate before the pudding was brought.

xxxxxxx

Elliniel and the Queen had been discussing the court of Gondor. Queen Imogene had been fascinated by the tale of how King Elessar had come to his throne, and impressed by the long history of Middle-earth. "You have already had three Ages in your world and have begun a fourth. Narnia has scarcely begun her third century."

Before Elliniel could reply, the large black Cat, the one called Captain Midnight, padded up to them. "Your Majesty, I have most urgent news for you. Carc has returned, and I think you should hear his report." The Queen rose quickly; she made a gesture, and Melia and Mr. Cadmus rose also. Melia followed the Queen. Mr. Cadmus raised his voice: "Her Majesty had to step away for awhile. It is her wish that the feast continue!" Then he turned and followed in the direction that Queen Imogene and the hamadryad had gone. Elliniel waited only an instant before she slipped from her chair; she glanced at the hobbits and could not gain their attention. They seemed very absorbed in their plates- how like hobbits! And she really wanted to know what kind of news had been brought to the Queen. That "Carc" was one of the ones left to watch Elemir. Even though the elderly faun was not moving quickly, she did not want to take the chance of losing him. She hoped that the hobbits would forgive her for not bringing them along.

xxxxxxx

"We've had a long day, Fam." Perry thought it was almost too much work to speak. "I am sure no one will be offended if we leave. All I can think of is bed." He slid from his chair, almost losing his balance. Fam got down and the two of them leaned upon one another and made for the exit and the stairway that would lead to their room. No one seemed to pay any attention; all seemed too busy eating or talking.

No one except Ambassador Azkash Tarkaan, who was wearing a positively feline smile. He picked up his goblet and took a drink of his wine. He would wait until the feast ended, and then he- and these two young 'hobbits'-would make their departure.

Fam and Perry barely managed to drag themselves to their room. Perry could not remember when he'd been so tired. The cousins flopped on top of the bed, fully dressed, and were deeply asleep in a few breaths.

xxxxxxx

Roshta slipped from the back of the gatehouse and made his way to the stable. He sent up a prayer of gratitude to Tash, for if the big cats had been the ones on guard this night, their plan would have been doomed to failure. But fortune had favoured them, for the guards this night were Dwarfs! It had been but the work of a moment to slip in and add the contents of one of his Master's phials to the cask of water left in the guardroom for the refreshment of the guards. The night was warm and this potion was quite strong.

In the stable, he found his Master's horses. It galled him sorely to leave such fine animals in the hands of the Enemy, but he had orders to only prepare and saddle two, for his Master insisted they would move more swiftly if they were not leading riderless mounts. He saddled them quickly and led them out. As he left, he noticed the large white barn cat staring at him intently, though it did not move. He put up his thumb and small finger in the sign against the Evil Eye, and closed the stable door behind.

Odd behaviour, thought Minerva. Perhaps she should report it. Or perhaps not. She began licking her paw.

As silently as possible, Roshta led the horses to a spot near the window of the two creatures' room. He hoped his Master was ready.

xxxxxxx

Azkash Tarkaan was soon able to slip away from the feast hall. The other guests were talking to one another, mostly speculating about the Queen's abrupt departure. He had made no friends among them, uncanny things that most of them were, and so none sought to detain him as he left.

The corridor of the guest quarters was empty. He quietly entered the hobbits' room. He had gone prepared to the feast, and had hidden a coil of rope beneath his sash, under his dress robes. He walked to the window and threw open the shutters; good! Roshta was awaiting him below.

He moved swiftly to the bed; the two lay atop the coverlet, still dressed, which was wholly satisfactory and unexpected good fortune! They were huddled together in slumber, the smaller one beneath the protective arm of the larger. He hoped he would not wake them as he separated them to pick them up. It was unlikely; the soporific he had used was a strong one, but they were of unknown kind and might have a different reaction. He moved the larger one's arm and neither stirred. He very carefully put his arms beneath the smaller one, and held his breath when the child moved slightly in his arms and muttered " 'm not a faunt, Gandalf..." which was amusing. He wondered who Gandalf was; perhaps an older relation of some sort. But there was no further movement. He put the rope beneath the child's arms, and then lowered his burden to the waiting arms of his servant below.

The larger one did not stir at all. He was profoundly asleep, and it was rather like handling a bag of oats to put the rope around him and lower him down.

Finally he secured the rope around his own waist, tying the other end to a heavy chest that stood beneath the window, and lowered himself down.

He mounted his steed and Roshta handed the smaller of their captives up to him. "The Dwarfs are snoring away, O wise and clever Master!"

Azkash Tarkaan nodded. Roshta heaved the other one over the saddle of the other horse and climbed up behind. Keeping to the darkened edges of the courtyard- which was deserted- they made their way to the Gate and over the drawbridge. Once they reached the road, they broke into a gallop.

xxxxxxx

"Your Majesty," said Digory, somewhat surprised to be called "Sir" Digory, but immensely glad that they would not have to have a lot of tedious explanations about their identities. "We have been sent to you by Aslan, to warn you of danger to Narnia! There is to be an attempt to attack the Tree of Protection."

The King rose. "Tell us of this attack!"

"We don't know the details, but we do know that Aslan has already sent someone- that is four someones- to protect the Tree."

Polly brought Morwen, Merry and Pippin forward. "Your Majesty, this is Lady Morwen, and these are Merry and Pippin Gamgee- their people are called 'hobbits'. They are of another world than ours or Narnia, and it is their friends Aslan sent to look after the Tree!"

The seagull had turned a bright eye on the new arrivals, and now Highfeather said "Your Majesty, the two smaller ones fit the descriptions of two of those brought to the Queen: small, with points to their ears, and fur upon their feet!"

Morwen and the hobbits were astonished to hear a bird speaking. Of course, Digory and Polly had told them that many- though not all-of the animals of Narnia could talk, but it was still somewhat of a shock.

"This news makes me wish that we could sail for Cair Paravel this very night! But we cannot- we will not be provisioned, nor will all the crew be ready to depart before morning!" He turned to Master Dorrin. "Master Dorrin, we will all join you this evening up at the Governor's Castle. There we will all listen to one another, and discover what this threat may be!"

xxxxxxx

Elliniel followed the faun down a corridor and saw him enter a room on the right. He went in and closed the door behind him. She went up to the door and stopped. Doubtless Elemir or Fam or Perry would have pressed their ears to it and attempted to hear what was being said. But somehow that did not seem right. She was a guest, and in a sort of way, a representative of her father even if he had not actually sent her here. But if she knocked, she might be sent away.

Taking a deep breath, and hoping she'd not just be sent away regardless, she put her hand to the doorknob and flung the door open.

Several pairs of startled eyes looked in her direction. Captain Midnight whirled and was crouched before her, tail lashing, before she'd had chance to draw breath and speak.

"What are you doing here?" it growled.

"Peace, Midnight!" said Queen Imogene. "Please enter, Your Highness. This news concerns your friend, which is doubtless why you are here."

Elliniel nodded. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I did not wish to eavesdrop."

"I am glad," said the Queen. "Do come in. Carc, please begin your report at the beginning, for the Princess Elliniel's sake."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I spotted a group of twenty Calormenes about three leagues southeast of the Tree of Protection. Twitter scouted the treetops and found two Calormene scouts about a league and a half ahead of the main party. We reported their presence to Digger, who was in charge, since Strongbow and Thunderheart had departed to bring the younger strangers to you. Digger and the Son of Adam came up with a plan to capture the two scouts. Twitter led them into ambush, and the Son of Adam used Thunderheart's bow to make them surrender. We captured them and tied them up and questioned them.

They were very frightened of us, especially of Digger, and they told us everything: They are the advance party of an invasion force! Their party was sent off to seek out and destroy the Tree of Protection. Furthermore, there is a fleet of Calormen ships in the Archen Cove, where the Merpeople's Cavern of Assembly is!

But the worst news of all: The Tisroc has made an alliance with a strange Sorceress out of the North. Digger fears she may be the Witch out of Legend, for it is she who is insisting that the Tree be destroyed before the invasion begins!"

"What did Digger do with the captives?" asked the Queen.

"They were too large for us to take with us. They have been bound and hidden. Digger and the Son of Adam have returned to the Tree. They now have the swords of the scouts and Thunderheart's bow for the Son of Adam to use as weapons, and Digger is going to set traps near the Tree. In the meanwhile, Twitter has gone to see if he can lead the rest of the advance party astray."

Queen Imogene looked at Elliniel, who was worried at this account. "Do you have any questions, child?"

"Was Elemir all right when you left him?" She was trying to imagine him taking part in the ambush. Although she knew he had been training as a warrior, it was hard for her to imagine her friend and playmate doing anything quite so serious!

"He was well," said the Raven. "He is a very good warrior."

But he was alone, she thought, with only a borrowed bow and swords to use against twenty experienced soldiers.

"Your Majesty," said Mr. Cadmus, "I cannot believe that the Calormen Ambassador was unaware of the Tisroc's plans. Clearly he is here to serve as a distraction, to keep us from discovering what is going on."

"I agree," added Melia.

"As do I. Midnight- take a couple of guards and bring the Ambassador here. I should like to question him."

xxxxxxx

King Gale, the children, and Master Dorrin all headed for the Governor's palace. The King had sent for such of his captains and officers as could quickly be found. Word was being spread that the fleet would sail on the morning tide. He wished that Cadmus was with him, but he had thought that the old faun would be of more use to the Queen, and of course, he was rather too far along in years for a venture such as this. But the King trusted his wise advice, and missed it now.

xxxxxxx

"Your Majesty," said Elliniel as they waited for the panther to return with the Ambassador, "I should like to go and find Faramir and Peridoc, and let them know this news. Would you object if I brought them here?"

"Not at all, Your Highness. This concerns them as well I am sure."

Elliniel made a courtesy, and then left, heading back to the feast hall, hoping to find her friends "filling up the corners", as they said. However, the feast hall was empty save for a few servants still cleaning and tidying up. Surprised to find the feast already ended, she went up the wide marble stairs to the guest quarters. The hobbits' room was only a few doors from her own. She rapped on the door. There was no response. Perhaps they were asleep; but this was important enough to waken them. She opened the door as carefully as possible.

The first thing she noticed in the moonlight that streamed in through the open shutters was that there were no hobbits in the bed. In fact the bed had not even been turned down. But the coverlet was rumpled, as though someone had rested atop it. "Fam? Perry?" she called. Then she saw the rope. Her friends would have had no reason to climb out a window! What could have happened here?

She turned back to the hall, and nearly ran into the Dwarf, Podkin. "Master Podkin, have you seen my friends?"

He shook his head. "I was just coming to check on them. I haven't seen them since they sat down to dinner at the High Table."

"They are not here. And there is a rope hanging out the window..."

"And the Ambassador is missing as well..." came the soft voice of Captain Midnight. Elliniel had not heard the panther come up behind her.

Suddenly she felt a cold shudder run down her spine. She looked at the Captain. "Is there a reason the Ambassador would kidnap my friends?"

"I do not know, but we must return to the Queen immediately to let her know what's happened."

xxxxxxx

Elemir wondered if the Calormenes would find them. He and Digger had been waiting for ages, it seemed. He could not decide if he wished for them to be found or not. The waiting and not knowing was difficult, but he did not know quite how he felt about having to fight. At the clearing, he had only needed to threaten with the bow, and though he had been prepared to shoot, he had been just as glad that it was not necessary.

His father had always taught him that fighting was a last resort, to be avoided whenever possible, but to be engaged with all good purpose when it could _not _be avoided. On the other hand, his Uncle Éomer seemed to think that fighting was...Elemir shook his head, yes, Uncle Éomer did think it was fun!

Digger had dug more holes, deeper and larger than the earlier ones, since he had more time. Elemir had helped him cover them.

And now they just waited. Maybe no one would come. Maybe the Queen would send someone to fetch them...

"Beware!" a high-pitched squeaky voice called. There was a rustling thud among the branches of another nearby tree.

It was the squirrel, Twitter. "I led them off as much as possible, but they got tired of chasing me, in spite of my taunts! They've turned their course and are coming in this direction again. They are likely to be here by sunrise."

xxxxxxx

Perry felt as though the world was spinning about him; he did not know up from down, and his stomach felt decidedly unhappy. Where was he? Where was Fam? He blinked to clear his vision. No wonder he felt so odd; he was trussed up and flung over a saddle, and his head was hanging down. Another horse was beside his, and there was Fam in much the same position. Their eyes met. Fam grinned lopsidedly and said in a hoarse voice, "Hullo, Perry! _So you've come on this little expedition, too? Where do we get bed and breakfast?"_

At this unexpected reminder of family history, Perry could not help it: a hoot of laughter was surprised out of him. It was heartening to recall that their fathers had been in, and then escaped from, a similar situation.

"Silence!" a voice barked. It came from the other side of the horse, and Perry could not see who it was. But the voice sounded distinctly like that of the Calormene Ambassador. Why on earth had he captured them?

The two hobbits endured what seemed like several more hours of this interminable and uncomfortable ride, when they began to hear and smell the signs of people. They soon realised they were in an encampment of some sort. There were any number of fancy pavilions around.

They were hauled off the horses, and the treacherous Ambassador barked out orders for someone to take the horses. He ordered his servant to take the ropes off their legs, but even after that had been done, they could not stand upright for several minutes.

"Where is the Tisroc (may-he-live-forever)?" Azkash Tarkaan asked.

"O great Tarkaan, he is in the caverns below, speaking to the ship's captains!"

"Who is in charge in his absence?"

"O mighty Tarkaan, the Great and Powerful White Lady of the North!"

Azkash Tarkaan pursed his lips. He would prefer to present his prize to the Tisroc, so that he would get the credit for their capture. But the Lady was terrifying, and she would be highly incensed if he did not report to her at once.

The hobbits were prodded into a pavilion where they found themselves facing a lady. She was every bit as tall as the Lady Galadriel, whom the lads had been privileged to meet on the journey to Gondor with their Uncle Frodo, but there the resemblance ended. Where the Lady of the Golden Wood's countenance was kind, this person's face was cruel. Where the Lady's eyes were wise, this person's eyes were cunning. Where the Lady was warm and golden, this person was cold and white. And the smile that was turned upon them now held a promise of nothing good.

Perry glanced at Fam's terrified face. He recalled his father's and Uncle Pippin's stories of their captivity, and realised he had never before understood how it felt to be bound. Their hands were tied cruelly behind them and the Ambassador gave them a shove. "Bow before the Great and Powerful White Lady, Sorceress of the North!" he snarled, and with his foot he hooked Fam's feet from beneath him. Without his hands to balance him, he fell forward on his face.

"Oy!" Perry shouted. But that was as far as he got before he found himself similarly on the ground.

"What have we here?" she drawled. "They are too small to be Sons of Adam. But they are clearly not Dwarfs nor Fauns." She made a gesture and their oily captor reached down and grabbed their curls, hauling them up to their knees.

"Well, who are you?"

"I am Peridoc Brandybuck," Perry answered, "and this is my cousin Faramir Took. We are hobbits of the Shire." He did not offer her their service. He did not think that captives had to be courteous to their captors.

She arched an eyebrow at them. "What, pray tell, are 'hobbits'?"

Fam wet his lips and gave a swallow. "That's just what we _are_, " he said. "Some people call us 'halflings' or _'holbytlan'_ or _'pheriannath'_.

She pursed her lips. "Are you Narnians?"

"No," said Perry. "As I said, we are of the Shire, but we have been staying at the King's court in Gondor."

At this, the cunning in her eyes grew sharper, but her manner grew less forbidding. "Ah, another King, another kingdom. Clearly this world has more possibilities than I had thought." She looked at the Calormene who had brought them in. "Untie them. I see we may have misjudged them. "Not Narnian spies, I deem, but emissaries of this King of Gondor, wherever that may be."

Perry opened his mouth to contradict this, but caught a sharp look from Fam and shut it again.

"Perhaps," she said in honeyed tones, "you are hungry?"

Perry and Fam looked at one another, and then sharply away, to avoid laughing out loud. What a silly question to ask a couple of hobbit tweens! Before either of them could open his mouth to answer, Fam's stomach took it upon itself to do so with a rather loud and forceful rumble.

"Ah, you poor children," she said, "I can hear that you are! Please, do sit down." In spite of the 'please' it was an order, as she gestured imperiously at a table.

The two of them went over and reluctantly clambered up onto the bench beside it, keeping a wary eye upon her, and also the Ambassador, who was still cowering in the pavilion's opening. Neither of them trusted this sudden change of attitude. It all rang very, very false.

She walked over to the table and stood across from them. "Now, children, what would you like to eat?"

"Whatever you have, ma'am," said Perry hesitantly.

She gave a laugh, a high and rather ripply laugh that tinkled like shards of broken glass. "Do not be shy! Tell me what you like." Again, though she was smiling, it was clearly an order.

Fam licked dry lips and said, "Tea and scones would be nice."

"Hot buttered scones," added Perry, looking at his cousin.

"Is that all?" she asked. From somewhere on her person, she drew out a small phial. It was clear glass filed with a purple liquid. She drew the stopper and poured a drop upon the table. Instantly a platter filled with hot buttered scones appeared in front of them, the tantalizing smell making their noses twitch. She poured another drop, and a teapot appeared along with two teacups.

"Please, my young friends, enjoy yourselves…"

Perry picked up the teapot and poured. Fam reached for one of the scones and took a bite. His eyes widened as he glanced at his cousin, and not with pleasure. Fam chewed and swallowed. Perry picked up his teacup and sipped. Why, it was naught but water, and in spite of the steam coming from the pot, it was scarcely more than lukewarm. They gazed into the cups. It _looked _like hot tea, it _smelled_ like hot tea, but it most certainly did not _taste_ like it.

And the scones were dry and tasteless as well. Perry tried his best not to make a face; Fam was somewhat less successful. Still, they were hobbits, and in matters of food they were well schooled in their manners. They avoided one another's eyes and finished the scones they had taken, washing them down with the weak "tea". Neither of them took another. They looked up at their "hostess" and politely thanked her.

She looked at them sharply. "Do you not want more?" she asked. Although her voice was smooth, Perry noticed that she looked both cross and puzzled.

"No, thank you, ma'am," said Perry. He was puzzled as well. While one scone wasn't much, it should have been enough to take the edge off his hunger. Fam's stomach growled again.

The lady spoke again, and this time sharply. It was not a polite request this time. "DO take some more!"

Perry and Fam looked at one another and each took another scone and forced it down.

"What _are _you?" she exclaimed. It was easy to see she was annoyed for some reason.

"We told you, ma'am, we are hobbits."

"So you did. I must think on this. 'Hobbits', you say?" She had mostly managed to get the annoyance out of her voice.

"Perhaps your kind are simply not hungry enough." She stood staring at them for a moment, and then shook her head. "Very well. Take your rest. I will speak with you again later." She swept out of the pavilion.

Their sharp ears heard her easily, as she spoke: "I do not know what manner of creatures these 'hobbits' may be, but guard them carefully! There is something very strange about them. I will return later to question them again. Do not allow them to put their noses out of there!"

The cousins waited until she was gone. Azkash Tarkaan followed.

"Well, that was different!" said Perry quietly.

Fam reached over and picked up one of the scones, eyeing it carefully all over. "There is something very odd about this food. I think she thought we'd like it. It _looks _like we'd like it."

Even though it had been sitting there awhile, it still gave every appearance of being fresh and hot.

"Some conjuring trick of some sort," said Perry. "I'll bet Gandalf could explain it."

"He _could_" said Fam, "but _would _he?"

"I wish Gandalf was here. Or Uncle Frodo," sighed Perry. He'd always wanted an Adventure, but somehow this was not quite what he had imagined.

"Hsst..." said Fam. "Listen..."

They could hear the Lady outside the tent with Azkash Tarkaan. They spoke in low voices, but not low enough to escape hobbit ears with naught but a bit of canvas in between. "I am assuming," she said, "that there was a reason beyond that of novelty, that made you leave your post and bring these creatures to me?"

"O Great Sorceress," said the Ambassador, "I learned that these two have seen the very Tree you seek! You can learn the location of the Tree from them!"

"The Tree! That cursed Tree! If we can learn its exact location, we can put an end to it! I see I shall have to question them more intently."

"Uh-oh," said Perry.

"I know, " answered Fam. They looked at one another grimly. They had no idea of how to find that Tree! They'd been plunked down in the middle of an unfamiliar country, and had been hauled about since then with no clue as to the location of anyplace. "In a way I am glad. She can't make us tell her what we don't know."

Perry nodded. He hated to think what she'd do to that wonderful Tree. "We need a plan to get out of here."

Fam drew in a deep breath. "I hope we can think of something. Father managed to get himself and your Da away from the Orcs."

"Maybe we can slip out underneath the pavilion?" Perry moved over to see if the canvas was pegged down on the side opposite the entrance.

But their hopes were dashed before he even had the chance to look, when the Lady returned, this time accompanied by another Calormene, far more elaborately dressed than the Ambassador had been.

The look the Lady gave them as she saw what Perry was doing was filled with hate, but her voice was honeyed as she said, "Now, now, my young guests! You are not about to try and leave my hospitality are you?"

The hobbits did not answer, but Perry came back to his cousin's side, looking warily at both the Lady and the Calormene.

"You are in august company," she said, and gave a laugh as brittle as cracking ice. "This is Ardeeb Tisroc (may he live forever), the Emperor of Calormene. "

Fam could not help but notice that her tone of voice was quite different when _she _said "may he live forever" than that of the Calormene Ambassador. The Ambassador had said it all run together, and not much like he meant it. The Lady said it slowly, and her eyes were amused. Clearly she didn't believe the Tisroc would live forever. Which was silly anyway—so far as Fam could tell, none of their captors were Elves.

But the Tisroc did not seem to notice. The Tisroc's expression as he looked at the Lady was rather besotted and silly.

"We thought," said the Lady, "that you might like to tell us of your land, and of who you are, and how you came to Narnia, and perhaps of some of the sights you've seen here. I am sure that you have seen some very interesting things…"

Like the Tree, thought Fam. Aloud he said, "Well, we aren't very interesting ourselves. We are staying in Minas Anor in Gondor, with our Uncle Frodo who is a great friend of King Elessar, and our friend Gandalf the White who is a Wizard."

The Lady looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "And where _is _this Kingdom of Gondor?"

"Well, it is south of the Shire," said Perry. "I am afraid that we don't know where that is in relation to Narnia." He glanced at Fam, who nodded. They'd nothing at all to lose by telling the truth, because the Lady and the Tisroc probably would not believe it, and if they did believe it there was nothing to be done about it. It wasn't like either of them could get to Gondor!

"They must be lying," said the Tisroc. "Only Archenland and Calormen lie to the south of Narnia!"

The Lady ignored him. Fam noticed that the Tisroc did not much seem to like being ignored.

"Tell me of this Wizard of yours. Is he a great sorcerer?"

"I don't know quite what you mean," said Fam. "I don't think Gandalf much approves of sorcery or magic. But he fought and killed a Balrog—that is a great demon of the ancient times where we come from—and he can do all sorts of interesting things with fire and smoke."

"And don't forget," added Perry, "he broke the spell that Saruman had put on the King of Rohan, and he also broke Saruman's staff." Perry looked up at the Lady, straight in the eye, and said, "Saruman was an _evil _Wizard." Perry was very certain that whatever else this Lady might be, evil was on the list. He could tell she did not much like what he had told her.

"Did this Wizard send you here?" she asked.

"No," said Fam. "I don't think he knows where we are. We found a Gate you see, and it led into a Wood, and then we jumped in a pond and then we were here in Narnia."

Two bright red spots appeared on her pale cheeks, and her eyes blazed. "You came through a pond in a Wood?" she was almost whispering.

"This is nonsense," said the Tisroc. "I am beginning to believe that my Ambassador made a very foolish mistake bringing them here! They are only children; what can they know?"

"Silence!" barked the Lady.

The Tisroc looked very annoyed.

The Lady seemed to realise this. She schooled her expression. "Ah, my dearest Tisroc, it is only that you cannot understand how such things can be. I must tell you there is more to the story these children tell than even they know." She smiled at him. Perry thought she looked at the Tisroc rather like a hobbit looked at a plump mushroom.

But the look the Tisroc gave her in return was not nearly so besotted as before.

She turned her gaze back to Fam and Perry. "I am sorry to see that you are not being as helpful as you might. I think that you cannot be trusted. You will be bound again until I have more time to deal with you."

xxxxxxx

"The Tisroc is completely dishonourable!" Queen Imogene was in a fury. She was not shouting, but her anger was barely contained. Elliniel could almost feel the waves of hot anger; she could scarcely blame the Queen. For an Ambassador to kidnap a Royal guest was against all the rules of diplomacy!

And Elliniel herself was angry, not only at this treacherous Ambassador, but at herself! How could she have left Fam and Perry to this fate?

This was her fault! She should have spoken to them before she took off after Mr. Cadmus. If they had come with her, then the Ambassador could not have taken them!

The Queen began to issue orders. "Midnight, send one of your trackers with good night vision to see if we can find the Ambassador's trail. Whomever you send, have them mark the way for those who will follow in the morning. And send Strongbow and Thunderheart back to the Tree of Protection, along with some of your larger fighters. I do not doubt the abilities of Digger and Twitter, nor of your friend, Princess Elliniel, but they are too few to deal with the Calormene advance force. Do not wait for morning to send the others back to the Tree—it will be morning before they can arrive there!"

"Melia, in the morning, send another Gull to the King—Swiftwing, perhaps. I do not think he should wait another two or three days before returning."

"Your Majesty?" asked Elliniel.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Might I accompany the group that will be going after Elemir?"

"Certainly! I know that you fear for your friends; Karya will see that you have what you need! But go back to your room and get some rest—the party will be leaving in a couple of hours!"

Elliniel slowly went back to her room; how she was to rest she did not know! Fam and Perry were captives, Elemir was in danger as he helped to guard the Tree, and though she _would _go to help them, if she were honest with herself, she was not sure what help she would be.

xxxxxxx

Jade slunk through the undergrowth. The tiger had been chosen to track the Ambassador and his servant; their scent had not been difficult to pick up. Staying far enough back so that the horses did not pick up his own scent had been frustrating. He could have brought them down before they ever got this far. But the Captain's orders had been firm. Watch, report, do not engage.

And that would be difficult now. The encampment beyond was large, and there were many Calormene soldiers and a lot of bows and arrows.

He had marked the pavilion into which the small ones had been taken. There were far more guards around it than seemed necessary for two such young and helpless creatures.

He had a report to make. Come morning the Narnians would clean out this nest of vipers.

He turned and bounded away silently in the direction of Cair Paravel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elliniel started at the knock upon the door. Nearly she had forgotten where she was. It was Karya, and the hamadryad had brought her some garments more suitable for riding than the chiton she had worn to the feast. This was another sort of chiton, but it left most of her legs bare.

It seemed practical for riding, but she did not think most Gondorians would approve of it.

Her parents, though, would understand, considering the circumstances.

She followed Karya down to the courtyard. There were Strongbow and Thunderheart, and with them also was the stag she had seen at the feast the night before, and a black horse, a mare with a knowing gleam in its eye. Elliniel could tell at once it was one of the Talking sort. There were two bears, a tiger and a large hound.

The mare looked at her. "Hello. My name is Wingfoot. Or at least that's what the others call me. Do you know how to ride?"

Elliniel nodded. "I have ridden since I was very young."

The horse neighed in what could only be described as a very horsey laugh. "You are not so very old, Daughter of Eve."

Elliniel blushed. "Still, I do know how to ride."

"Ride properly?" said Wingfoot. "Without all those saddles and so forth?"

Now Elliniel did laugh. She rode Elf-fashion most of the time, and her mother had taught her how to mount gracefully. She placed an arm over the mare's withers, and then vaulted up.

"Very impressive, youngling!" There was another horsey laugh, and then Wingfoot trotted over to stand near the centaurs.

Thunderheart reached over to her and handed her a knife. "You likely shan't need it," he said, "but it's best not to ride into a potential fight unarmed. Do you know how to use it?"

"I do not know how to fight with it, but I do know how to throw it properly," she answered. "My father taught me that."

"That's probably just as well," the centaur said. "You would be too small, I think, to try and fight hand to hand."

"I know some hobbits who would disagree with that," she chuckled. "But as for myself, I think you are right."

Just then Strongbow gave the signal for them to move out.

xxxxxxx

It was morning when the enemy came. Elemir was ready, as ready as he'd ever be. The bow was nocked, an arrow at the ready. He had the scimitar he had taken from the captured Calormene near at hand.

The enemy halted on the far side of the river.

"You are only one!" called the leader of the group. "Surrender and your worthless life shall be spared!"

Elemir doubted that. If they thought he was "worthless" their word to him meant nothing. He did not answer; he was a stranger and he did not know what taunts would move his attackers to recklessness. He rather hoped they _would _rush him, for that would mean that many would fall into Digger's traps.

So he waited.

Perhaps it was his silence that baffled them, for they did not attack immediately. Instead they appeared confused. The leader summoned one of his men to him, and they held a whispered conversation. Then to Elemir's surprise, half of them moved away. He could not tell where they were going.

Were they going to try to flank him? But he saw movement in the branches of the tree where he knew the squirrel was hiding. If they tried it , he'd have some warning.

When he could no longer see the ones who had left, the leader called once more: "Surrender!"

Once more Elemir maintained his silence.

Suddenly the men across the river charged. Elemir had not noticed a signal, but there must have been one. Four of the men immediately fell victim to the badger's traps, tumbling to the ground with cries of pain as ankles were sprained or broken. Elemir released his arrow, and drew and nocked another in one breath. One of the Calormenes fell to his arrow. He wondered if he'd killed him. The remaining four pulled back.

xxxxxxx

Merry looked at the ship. It was much bigger than he had thought it would be. So was the Sea. Uncle Frodo had promised the lads they'd get down to the Sea sometime before they left Gondor, but the opportunity had yet to arise. He felt Pippin's grip on his shoulder and turned to look into his younger brother's wide eyes.

"Sam-dad never did approve of messing about in boats, even after everything he did," said Pippin.

"But he made sure we learned to swim when we visited Buckland."

"Well, he said that was only sense, if we were among Bucklanders. He didn't want us drowning if we ever fell in the River." Pippin stared out at the vast expanse of water. "Do you suppose we even _could _swim in all that?" he asked.

"I don't see why not," said Digory, who'd come up behind them. The children would be sailing with the King as soon as everyone was aboard.

Captain Bespian joined the conversation. "Don't be afraid, boys. _The Queen's Fortune _is a bonny and sturdy ship! You'll have no need of swimming unless you leap overboard!" He put a hand on each hobbit's head. "Come along! Your ladies have already boarded!" They looked up to see Polly and Morwen waving to them from the deck.

They followed the Captain up the gangplank and onto the ship. The King had boarded earlier and was having a word with his military captains in his cabin. They were headed straight for Cair Paravel, to see to its defense, but the King planned to lead a picked party himself to the Tree of Protection.

As soon as he was aboard the ship, Captain Bespian began to bark orders to his crew, the only one comprehensible to the children being "Cast off!"

Wind filled the sails of _The Queen's Fortune _and the ship moved out into the Bight of Calormen, followed by the other twelve ships of the fleet.

Most of the crew of the ship were men, "Sons of Adam" as they were called here. But they were not mostly Narnian. The children had been surprised to discover that there were very few "Sons of Adam" or "Daughters of Eve" in Narnia itself: most of the crew were originally Archenlanders or natives of the Lone Islands. There were a few fauns, a couple of Dwarves (one of whom was the Ship's Cook), and a Talking Dog named SeaRover. Highfeather the Gull was considered a crew member, but he did not stay aboard the ship; he was in the sky unless he had a report to make.

At first the winds, which were out of the east, favoured them. But gradually they began to die down as the ship needed to tack slightly north in order to reach Cair Paravel.

The King came out of his cabin. "Bespian! Why are we not moving?"

"No wind, Your Majesty; if it does not pick up soon, we may have to man the oars."

"We should not wait! There is no time to..."

Just then Highfeather came swooping down. "Captain Bespian! Your Majesty! Ooeen is coming!"

Merry opened his mouth to ask who or what "Ooeen" was when the ship gave a lurch. Water sloshed over the side, and something on the south side of the ship rose up and obscured the light. A vast creature, bigger than the ship itself rose from the water, up and up and up! "Is that a fish?" Merry squeaked.

"It's a _whale_!" answered Polly in an awed tone.

"I've _heard_ of whales," said Pippin in a whisper, "but I never thought to _see _one!"

"King Gale of Narnia!" The whale's voice was deep and slow and melodic.

"I am here, Ooeen!"

"I bear news for you, King Gale of Narnia, from the King of the Merpeople. A fleet of Calormene ships entered into Archen Cove where the Assembly Caverns are. Some dark magic was used to fill the Cavern with strange and deadly sound. The Merpeople have been driven out, and now their place of gathering is filled with the ships of the Calormenes! The King of the Merpeople bids you remember the friendship and alliance pledged between your peoples, that you come and help drive the interlopers out!"

"When did this occur?" the King asked.

"Not seven dawns past," replied the whale.

The King exchanged a look with Captain Bespian. "Highfeather said that was when the Calormene Ambassador appeared. Clearly this was part of the Tisroc's plan all along! We shall row, then, but not northerly. We shall continue east and blockade the Calormenes and engage them if necessary!"

"Ooeen!" called King Gale, "convey my message to the King of the Merpeople! We are on the way!"

The whale raised a flipper in response, and then after blowing a huge gout of water from its blowhole, it slowly dove beneath the waves.

"No wonder we faced no resistance from the Calormenes during our taking of the Lone Islands- they took advantage our campaign to launch an invasion. In truth, they probably increased their slave trade over the last few months in the hopes of luring us into just such action. We must get back!"

Suddenly the breeze began to freshen, the sails to fill, and the great flag of the Lion was spread across the sky! The wind was up—and it would take them directly where they needed to go!

King Gale looked up in wonder at the huge standard whipping proudly against the sky. "It is a sign from Aslan!" he said, awed.

"Aye, Your Majesty," replied Captain Bespian, "I am sure that it is!"

xxxxxxx

Elemir once more readied his bow; he was sure they would attack again; and he was worried about the ten Calormenes who were in the wooded area to his right, and whom he could not see.

Several shrieks from that direction reminded him that he was not alone. The enemy were terrified of Digger and Twitter, believing them to be demons, rather than merely animals of intelligence who could talk. But he knew that the two could not possibly account for all ten.

Six burst from the trees; as soon as they did, the other five splashed across the river in front of him. It was shallow there, clearly a ford, and the water slowed them only a little. Elemir released an arrow, and nocked and shot another before he even knew if the first had found its mark. He had time to shoot perhaps twice more before they'd be upon him and he'd have to use the scimitar.

And then there was the sound of a horn, and a cry of "For Aslan!" and over the rise to his left Strongbow and Thunderheart galloped, followed by a number of other creatures of various sorts. The attack on the Tree turned into a rout, as the Calormenes fled, pursued by their worst nightmares. Elemir breathed a sigh of relief, and lowered his bow. He looked to see that he had felled a foe with each of his arrows. He did not know if they were killed or only injured, and he suddenly fell very sick.

One of the horses who had come to his rescue, stopped before him, and he looked up to see the Princess Elliniel. She slid down from her mount. "Thank you, Wingfoot," she said.

"You are most welcome, Your Highness," it replied, and it galloped off.

Elemir gaped at Elliniel. "I am very glad to see you, my Lady," he said in astonishment.

Elliniel flung herself at her friend, and burst into tears.

xxxxxxx

Jade's news that the missing hobbits had been taken to the encampment of an invading army of Calormenes had galvanized Cair Paravel into a bevy of activity. Talking birds bearing messages flew out at the rising of the sun in all directions, and the Narnian army began to gather: Talking beasts of all kinds, and centaurs and fauns and dwarfs, even a couple of Minotaurs and a friendly giant, all under the command of the great black panther Captain Midnight. By mid-morning the bulk of those from Cair Paravel were ready to march. Those from the outlying fiefs would join them on the march when they were able to catch up.

A faun named Justus was left in command of the few guards remaining with the Queen. Queen Imogene herself had donned armour, and bore a bow, in case she needed to help defend Cair Paravel.

She hoped that the King had got the message, and was sailing back to Narnia.

xxxxxxx

Fam and Perry had been bound even more tightly than before, and had spent the remainder of the night in misery, flung upon the floor of the pavilion, too far apart to even speak to one another.

Perry could see Fam's tears from where he lay, and it infuriated him that he could offer his younger cousin no comfort. And though it helped to be more angry than afraid, the fear was still there underneath. He had no idea what the cruel Lady had planned for them, but it was nothing pleasant by any stretch of his imagination. And the Calormenes were cruel as well—they'd fare no better if the Lady wasn't there.

And they were far from those who cared most about them and who had the power to protect them. Perry thought of the King and of Gandalf who would stop at nothing to come to their aid- nothing except not even knowing where they were or even that they were in danger.

"Bring them out!" Perry heard the shrill voice of the Lady.

Two Calormene guards came into the pavilion and picked each of them up, and bore them out flung over one shoulder.

"Untie their legs!"

That order was carried out none too gently. But Fam and Perry could not stand after being bound for so long, and so the guards held them upright by their hair.

"Tell me what you know of this Gate you came through!"

Perry looked at her, his grey eyes narrowed. "Even if I did know anything about it, why should I tell _you_?"

Her face changed; she looked down at him with a smile that went all the way to her eyes. "Why, my dear, if you do not, then I will see that your companion suffers dearly for every minute of your silence."

Perry felt icy cold all over. "If you hurt him, I won't say anything at all!" But he suddenly knew that she did not really care if he did or not, she simply wanted to cause them pain.

"Do you have such strong resolve, little one? I think not."

Perry was surprised to hear Fam say calmly: "You don't know a thing about hobbits. You'd be quite surprised at how much resolve we have. We come from a very stubborn line."

She transferred her terrifying smile from Perry to Fam. "You are very young, small one, to be so confident in yourself."

"I'm not confident at all," he said. "But I'm a Took and he's a Brandybuck. Only Bagginses and Gamgees are more stubborn."

"Those names mean less than nothing to me," she said. She looked at the guard who was holding Fam up by the hair. "Lift him up."

Fam couldn't help a cry of pain, and perhaps Perry would have spoken after all—even though he did not believe it would make any difference.

But suddenly one of the Calormene officers came running up and prostrated himself before her.

"O Great and Mighty Sorceress of the North! The Tisroc has sent me to you with word: the wind has turned, and there is a mighty fleet coming our way! He wishes to see you at once!"

The Lady looked furious at the interruption. She signaled the guards to bring the captives along, and she strode away angrily toward the cove where the Tisroc had been gathering the army.

xxxxxxx

Strongbow soon had all in order. The enemy prisoners—several of them with broken or sprained ankles, two who had been badger-mauled, and two others who had been felled by Elemir's arrows—were gathered in one area and the hale prisoners were in another. Twitter had shown them where Azrooh and Harpha had been hidden, and they too were among the prisoners.

There was one dead man. Elemir's very first shot had accounted for him, and he felt sick at heart. "I have killed in battle," he said to Elliniel, "and I don't think it is at _all _fun. I shall tell Uncle Éomer so!"

Elliniel did not reply, for she did not know what to say, but just put her hand on his arm.

"Thunderheart," said Strongbow, "you are in charge here at the Tree. The wounded prisoners will remain here. Canis and the Ursa brothers will stay with you to help guard both the prisoners and the Tree." He looked at the other prisoners, whose hands were now tied. "You will come with us. We shall be rejoining the main army of Narnians on the Road to the south. Your Highness, if you and Lord Elemir will come with us; Lord Elemir, I would be honoured if an archer of your skill would ride with me?"

And so Elemir found himself mounted on the centaur commander, and Elliniel, riding alongside them on Wingfoot.

xxxxxxx

The wind was fair and steady, and the fleet cut through the Bight of Calormene like a knife through butter. Far sooner than any expected, the cliffs around the inlet could be seen.

Master Bespian had been looking through the spyglass, and gasped.

"Your Majesty," he said grimly, and handed the spyglass to King Gale. There was the enemy, encamped along the cove. It was a very large invasion force, though there was no sign of the enemy ships.

The King nodded. "Ooeen said that the enemy fleet is hidden within the Merpeople's cavern. That is all to the better, for if we block the entry into the inlet there will be no escaping us; they will not be able to use their ships to fight for fear of harming themselves."

xxxxxxx

"Your cause is lost, Tisroc," the Lady said.

Perry realised they were being ignored for the moment, which was just fine with him.

"_My _cause?" he asked. He no longer looked the least bit besotted. "It was on your counsel that this venture was undertaken! You said that you would aid us in subduing this barbarian land!"

"My aid was contingent upon your seeing to the destruction of that cursed Tree! Since the Tree still stands, my offer is null and void."

"O Mighty Tisroc!" Another Calormene officer prostrated himself in front of his leader.

He reached to hand a spyglass to his ruler. The Tisroc snatched it, and cursed. "Tash take them! It is the Narnian standard! How did their King get word of our presence! Has there been a traitor among you?"

"You fool!" exclaimed the Lady. "The Narnians need no traitors to spy for them when the very birds and beasts can carry news!" She waved her arm at the gulls wheeling in the sky.

"How _dare _you speak to me so! I am the Tisroc, descended in direct line from the Great God Tash! Seize her!"

The guards carrying Fam and Perry dumped them unceremoniously upon the ground in an attempt to carry out the Tisroc's order.

Perry thought that if only he and Fam could manage to get to their feet, they had their best chance yet at escape, for though they were surrounded by enemies, none seemed to be paying any attention to them.

xxxxxxx

Elemir was amazed at how swiftly they rode. He had thought no steeds could be swifter than the Mearas of his mother's people, but the centaur galloped at least as fast, if not faster, and the rest were keeping up—save the prisoners who finally had dropped of exhaustion, and been left with the tiger as their guard.

He wondered how long it would take them to find the rest of the army. Elliniel's news that Fam and Perry had been taken prisoner had enraged him. The hobbits were his very dear friends, and the thought of them being mistreated burned In his heart.

There was a loud caw above, and then Carc the Raven swooped down. "You are nearly there!" he squawked, "only another league will bring you to the Road! I was sent to learn what happened! Is the Tree safe? Were there any casualties?"

"The Tree is safe," said Strongbow without breaking stride. "There were no casualties on our side. We have left prisoners behind, however, who will need to be dealt with."

"I will bear word to Her Majesty!" said the Raven, and swooped away.

The rest of the party rode through a copse of trees and then up a rise and over, and then they were within sight of the Road and the Army could be seen on the march.

Elemir had seen armies on the move before, but this one was far different than any he had seen before. There were all sorts of strange creatures on the road below, things he could never have imagined before. He glanced at Elliniel who did not seem the least perturbed; presumably she had already encountered many of these creatures.

Swiftly the small group joined the main army. A large black cat came running up alongside them as they came upon the road. "Strongbow, report," it said.

"Captain, this Son of Adam is Lord Elemir. He assisted Digger and Twitter in protecting the Tree from twenty Calormene warriors! He himself accounted for two injured foes and one dead one, using my brother's bow! The enemy patrol was routed, and all are now prisoners. The Tree is safe!"

"Thank the Lion," the captain said. "Join the rest of your company! Lord Elemir and Princess Elliniel, do you wish to dismount and walk a while, or to continue with your mounts?"

"We shall stay with our new friends a little longer, Captain," said Elliniel.

"Very well; it is only about two more hours until we reach the location of the enemy. And we have had word from our Birds: the King's fleet is also nearing and will probably be there before we are!"


	8. Chapter 8 and Author's Notes

**Chapter 8**

But Perry and Fam had very little chance, if any, to even try to get to their feet. While no one was actually looking at them all of the guards and soldiers were too close to make moving without being noticed very difficult. "A ring of invisibility would come in very handy about now," thought Fam.

There was another commotion, as another of the Tisroc's messengers arrived. "O Great Tisroc (may-you-live-forever)" he exclaimed, even as he was throwing himself onto the ground. "A mighty army approaches on the north!"

Fam noticed that the Lady seemed to be managing to move away without attracting the attention of any of the guards. He wondered how she was doing that. Apparently she did not wish to stay by the Tisroc as he faced the failure of all his plans.

xxxxxxx

Jadis quietly extricated herself from the midst of the Tisroc's army. There was only one explanation for all of this calamity: that Lion was interfering. She dared not face him now, not with the Tree still in place, not without reliable allies.

These Calormenes were worthless. She'd make her way north, back to her own stronghold. It would be a long journey, for she had to avoid getting too close to that Tree—but she knew she could do it.

Let the Tisroc face his fate alone.

xxxxxxx

With their arrival near the coast, word had come to the ships of what had been transpiring. King Gale had learned of the failed attempt on the Tree, and he had also learned of the capture of the two hobbits.

Morwen, Merry, and Pippin were horrified to learn that their friends were in the hands of the enemy.

"We've got to do something," said Merry. "We are supposed to help bring our friends back!"

Polly nodded. "That's part of the task Aslan gave us—not just to warn the King, but to get everyone safely back home."

"But," said Morwen, "how are we to do that, when we are on board a ship, and they are over there somewhere in the middle of an army?"

"I wish we had a friendly Eagle," said Pippin. "That doesn't seem too unlikely in a place like this."

Digory looked puzzled, but said "There very likely are Talking Eagles in Narnia; but I never met any, and we haven't seen any since we've been here."

Morwen looked at the others. "We keep our eyes open, and we look for opportunity to present itself. That is how we do it."

The first part of that opportunity presented itself a few moments later, when King Gale invited them to come with him in the longboat that was being sent ashore to parley.

xxxxxxx

Everything was ruined! Ardeeb Tisroc needed to find some way to salvage _something _out of this chaos! It was all HER fault; with her talk of how easy Narnia would be to conquer.

A little (very profitable) increase in the slave trade in the Bight of Calormene, bringing slaves through the Lone Islands ever more overtly, was bound to draw the attention of the Narnian King. That land had long held an unreasonable prejudice against slavery. That some should be the slaves of others was the natural order of things! But the Narnians did not agree, and so their King had sailed off and left the Queen alone to manage the country by herself.

His campaign should have taken far longer, especially with a dragon to subdue; he should still be at sea, ignorant of what went on in his absence!

And the futile hunt for the Tree that Jadis wanted destroyed! It had wasted time and wasted men.

Now the King of Narnia wanted to parley; but the Tisroc would not do so without an advantage. His eyes fell upon his small prisoners; the larger one looked defiant, the smaller one, amused. But prisoners they remained, and they were his advantage.

xxxxxxx

It was a large party in the longboat: King Gale, Master Bespian, SeaRover(who was the King's Standard Bearer, and bore the flag of truce in his mouth), Lord Dor of Archenland (for a single troop of Archenlanders had joined the Narnians on campaign as a symbol of their traditional alliance) and the five children.

By agreement, they beached the longboat on the southern side of the inlet. The cliffs above marked the border between Narnia and Archenland.

The Tisroc's party met them there: Ardeeb Tisroc himself, Azkash Tarkaan, and a few other Calormene officers. They too bore a flag of parley.

King Gale gazed at those the Tisroc had brought. His eyes narrowed. "Where," he asked, "are those whom you took captive?"

The Tisroc smiled. He raised his right arm straight up. "Look above," he said.

There were three figures on the cliff top above them, one larger, two smaller ones.

"These two are my surety, King Gale. I want free passage for myself and my ships out of this trap and into the Bight. We will take ourselves home—but free of pursuit. If my navy returns to Calormen intact, we shall send back your small friends through Archenland. If you do not agree, well, that cliff is very tall, and its edges very unstable…"

"You have no right to hostages!" said the King. "That is far beyond the bounds of diplomacy!"

Morwen watched them argue, and gazed up at the top of the cliff. The ridge sloped down to the beach here. Silently, she tapped Merry and Pippin on the shoulders, and gestured. Opportunity beckoned.

xxxxxxx

Fam and Perry had been carried away to the top of the cliff by the two guards and the Ambassador's servant Roshta while the King of Narnia and his party had been in the longboat.

Fam wasn't the least bit surprised. It was clear that the Tisroc was used to having things his own way, and did not mind using other people to get it. The trek up the side of the cliff had been uncomfortable. For the guards to use both hands for climbing, they had drawn the hobbits' tied arms over their necks. Fam recalled the description of his father's and Uncle Merry's capture by Orcs. This must have been much like the way they were carried across Rohan.

At least their captors were not Orcs, even if they behaved that way. And it didn't seem likely they'd have a three-day trek.

He'd give anything though, to have the notion that Uncle Strider was following along behind.

When they reached the spot where they could be seen from below, the two guards ducked down, and Roshta stood with the captives to display them to the watchers below.

Then the two of them were put down on the ground. One of the guards sat beside them. The other guard and Roshta lay upon their bellies to watch the beach below.

xxxxxxx

Merry and Pippin were gathering stones as they scrambled up the ridge. Morwen grinned as she saw one or the other of them dart briefly aside to pick one up, heft it in the hand, and then stow it in a pocket.

It was a long hot climb, but before long they were nearing the top, and needed to take more care to stay hidden. There were no convenient trees, but there were large rocks, a few bushes, and the grass was quite tall.

When they were within a rod of their quarry, Merry whispered to Morwen: "Pip and I will separate. If one of us can knock out the guard who's watching Fam and Perry, can you sneak close enough to untie them and get them out of sight before the other two notice?"

Morwen was not at all certain that she could, but it was the only way. She lay down and wriggled as close as she dared. Merry made a signal to his brother; Pippin scooted another ten feet away. Then the brothers gave one another a look, and both of them let fly with one of their stones.

And both found the target. The guard slipped over sideways, unconscious.

Fam and Perry had seen and heard the stones hit. But they were still surprised when Morwen darted over to them. She had her finger to her lips, but they knew better than to make a sound. It had taken a moment to untie Perry's hands. He gestured to the fallen guard—she grabbed his knife from the sheath. They had almost cut Fam free when Roshta must have heard something, for he turned and gave a shout. Pippin flung another stone and laid him out, while Merry's second stone did for the other guard. As quickly as they could, they began to hurry back down the ridge. The guards should be out for a while, but there was no taking chances.

Fam and Perry had been tied up long enough to make them stiff. The others had to help them at first, but by the time they neared the bottom of the ridge, the two were much improved.

As they came down, Morwen gave a wave of her hand, and a grin.

Polly and Digory saw.

"And how do I know that your emissaries will safely deliver these children to Archenland?" King Gale was saying.

"Why, Your Majesty," the Tisroc replied, "you may take your choice of my officers to hostage if you do not trust my word!"

"Your Majesty," said Digory.

The King looked somewhat cross. "What is it, Sir Digory?"

Digory gestured to where the other children were coming around the edge of the ridge. "Your Majesty, I don't think the Tisroc has anything to bargain with now."

Fam and Perry looked at all the strangers in alarm. "Are we safe now?" Perry asked, looking at Morwen, Merry and Pippin.

"Yes, we are among friends, now," said Morwen.

Suddenly the Tisroc turned white, and fell flat upon his face, gibbering. So did those he brought with him to parley.

"Well done, my children!" There was Aslan. He was even larger than he had appeared at the guesthouse.

It was Fam's first sight of Aslan, yet he wasn't frightened. The Lion's voice sounded familiar… Perry squeezed his hand.

"ARDEEB TISROC!" The Lion's voice reverberated throughout the inlet, and echoed back.

King Gale went over and pulled the blubbering Tisroc to his knees.

"Oh, great Demon Lion!" moaned the Tisroc, "What would you have of me? I will sacrifice my favorite wife to you! I will burn a hundred slaves in your honour! Please spare me!"

"FOOLISH MAN! What makes you think that I would delight in such sacrifice? It is no sacrifice to you, for you do not care about your wives or your slaves. Nor do most of your people! Worse than dumb beasts have you behaved, in your selfishness and pride! Therefore I shall improve your lot in life; you shall become better than you are, for you shall become dumb beasts! And each beast shall be as your own nature!"

As the Narnians stared in astonishment, the Calormenes began to change. The Tisroc found himself shrinking, feathers began to sprout, a huge tail fanned out behind him, and there was a look of horror in his eyes for only an instant, and then the intelligence faded from them. There he was, a peacock. The Ambassador was a viper; it slithered away as soon as the transformation was complete. On the opposite shore of the inlet there was a cacophony of hooting, barking, growling, and other noises. Only a tiny handful of Calormenes, most of them slaves, had been spared the transformation.

King Gale stared in astonishment. He turned and knelt to Aslan. "Aslan, I must thank you! You have spared Narnia the grief of a choice between a bloody war and the disgrace of capitulation to an enemy. I did not see how I would have been able to get the hostages out of the Tisroc's hands without giving in to him."

"Even giving in to him would not have saved them, my son, for he had already determined in his mind to keep them in Calormen as slaves and oddities. He would never have returned them."

"Then even more am I glad of your help, Aslan!"

"Rise, Gale, King of Narnia. I am pleased with your reign and that of your Queen Imogene. Good and faithful servants you have been."

"Children!" said Aslan, "you have carried out your tasks faithfully. Now it is time to return to Cair Paravel and celebrate!"

Fam and Perry looked at one another, and then Fam said, "I beg your pardon, Sir. I ought to know your voice, but I think that Uncle Frodo is going to be dreadfully worried. Shouldn't we try to get back soon?"

The Lion laughed, a warm sound and a fair one. "Fear not, Faramir Took. Your Uncle Frodo and Gandalf have both been made aware of where you are. They will soon welcome you home. In the meantime, be reunited with your friends and make some new ones!"

And so the entire Army of Narnia made its way back to Cair Paravel, without a single battle fought save the Skirmish of the Tree, in which Lord Elemir of Ithilien was, to his great embarrassment, hailed as the chief hero!

Another feast was held, this time with no evil Ambassador to drug the drink, and all made merry for three days running.

xxxxxxx

On the dawn of the third day, Elliniel, Morwen and Polly all wakened at once. The girls had been sharing a room, and had become fast friends. But when they woke that morning, they knew it was time. They dressed, not in the Narnian garments they had been wearing for a few days, but in their own clothes, in which they had arrived. They quietly left the room, and found Elemir and the hobbits waiting for them.

They went down the stairs without speaking, and found the King and Queen waiting for them. They had a Royal escort out into the courtyard, gathering more and more of their new friends as they went. By the great Gate Aslan waited for them.

He breathed on them as they passed Him by, and they walked through the Gate one by one, vanishing form Narnia as they went.

Polly was the first to find herself in the Wood, and then Elemir, Digory, Merry, Pippin, Fam, Perry and Elliniel.

"It's time to say good-bye," said Polly. She hugged everyone, while Digory shook their hands.

"We'll never forget you," said Digory. "Tell Master Frodo and Gandalf good-bye for us."

The others nodded. Polly and Digory walked over to the pond with the marked edge. Polly leaned over and gave the guinea pig a pat. Then the two of them joined hands and jumped into the pond. They did not reappear.

Perry gave a deep sigh. Fam said "But what do _we _do now? Does anyone know which pond is Middle-earth?"

Merry shook his head, but Pippin laughed. "Look!"

There was the Gate, still open, right in the middle of the Wood. They could see the Citadel garden through it, and the Keys still hung from the lock.

xxxxxxx

When Aragorn and the others had come to the sitting room to speak to the children, it had been Éowyn who had seen Morwen's note upon the table. They had rushed into the garden to see what had happened, only to find the older ones, who should have been watching, embroiled in an argument over who would fetch the ball down from the roof.

The younger children were nowhere in sight. But the King led the way; they had come to the back wall only to see Merry and Morwen pulling Digory through and vanishing before their eyes.

The King had called "Stop!" but it was too late.

Now they stood there, wondering what to do next. They could see naught through the Gate save the view of the sky above and the Sixth Circle below. Frodo was wondering if he should offer to go in after the children himself when...

out tumbled Perry...  
and Fam...  
and Morwen...  
and Elliniel...  
and Merry-lad...  
and Pippin-lad...  
and finally Elemir!

Only Gandalf stood back as the children were engulfed by their parents; only he saw the Gate slowly shrink until only the keyhole was left. Then the keys fell from the keyhole as it too disappeared.

He made note of where they fell.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **My justification for involving Arda in the affairs of Narnia is found in the problems of the way time works between Narnia and the Primary World from which the various children who travel to Narnia come. Time moved much more quickly in Narnia.

The events I drew from were found in the Narnian Timeline (which you can Google if you are curious about Narnian history):

_"The Calormenes in Telmar behave very wickedly and Aslan turns them into dumb beasts. The country lies waste. King Gale delivers the Lone Islands from a dragon and is made Emperor by the islands' grateful inhabitants." (Narnian Year 302)  
_

In the Narnia year 302, Polly and Digory were already getting old, and Eustace Scrubb and Jill Pole were being born! By having young Polly and Digory go first to Arda, they were able to travel back in time to Narnian Year 302. And of course, they also needed the help of their friends from Middle-earth.

You will notice I downplayed the dragon. I chose instead to focus on the children's adventures, and so had them arrive _after_ King Gale had slain the dragon and liberated the Lone Isles. I wanted instead to concentrate on what the children accomplished.

Some have wondered about Gandalf and Frodo instantly recognizing Who Aslan truly was. Of course they would have known Him as Eru-yet they knew Him immediately in the Aslan form. Gandalf was a Maia, acknowledged by Tolkien as an angelic being. A mere physical form would not have confused Gandalf. As for Frodo, my own notion of his character has to do with my ideas of his growth as a person spiritually from his experiences as Ringbearer. I believe that by the time he finished the Quest, he had been transformed into what they called in Middle-earth "the Wise" (among whom were Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Celeborn and Cirdan). I think that this was a grace granted him as a reward for his endurance and persistence and mercy. So as one who was spiritually "awake", he too would have recognized the true identity of Aslan.

Why were these particular children chosen to go to Narnia with Polly and Digory? Well, of course, story-external it was that I wanted that "next generation" connection to the main characters of LotR. But story-internally it was because of certain qualities each child had: the hobbit children all had that special hobbit resilience and endurance and, let's face it, stubborness that allowed Fam and Perry to not be beguiled by the Witch; Elliniel was a Princess, and had the knowledge and training to be able to speak with Queen Imogene and convince her of their story; Elemir had his training as a warrior and an archer and his lineage of courage through his parents; Morwen also was brave and resourceful like her parents, and the Gamgee lads, being hobbits had the throwing skills needed to accomplish their mission to bring everyone home safely.

I realize that I have Jadis escape from any consequences in this story; however, she will be needed in the future so that _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ can happen. Rest assured, Aslan took note of her actions.

You may have noticed several little tributes to Tolkien in the Narnian sections of the story-mostly to do with names: there was the Raven Carc, a name from _The Hobbit _(an ancestor of Roarc, the Raven who spoke to the Dwarves), the Talking Horse Wingfoot, named for one of Aragorn's many names from LotR; SeaRover from _Roverandom_ and "Ooeen" was a phonetic spelling of Uin the whale, also from _Roverandom._

Of course, all of this is tied in with my "Eucatastrophe" universe! I could never have come up with the story without the presence of Frodo and Gandalf in the Fourth Age!


End file.
